Death of a Con Man
by castlefan51
Summary: Martha Rodgers is a woman broken. Heartache, despair & accused of murder! Follow along to see if her name is cleared. Multi chapter in progress. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There are many words to describe Martha Rodgers. Affectionate, Flamboyant Ambitious, Upbeat, Artistic and Loving comes to mind foremost. The word, murderer is the furthest description in anyone's mind.

Martha Rodgers has been raised with the values of her father. He was a stern man born and raised in the Midwest. He believed that everyone needed to make their own way in his or her life. Nobody should get a handout. An honest day's work equaled an honest day's pay. He tries to instill this wisdom on Martha at a very young age. The problem was that she just did not put forth the effort to follow his guidance.

She is a carefree soul. As a child she has never been one to follow along with the status quo. Her life is always one of being naive to the events around her. One such instance is when times were tough. The family is in need of cash to secure food to last the week. Even though she knew of the dilemma she makes the statement that she would forgo a meal or two to feed her younger siblings. It is not until her mother informs her about the family's current situation that she has made this decision.

As with life, things move forward. In her early years as a teen she has an interest in the arts. She studied drama at the local community college and has excelled in the course. Her professor has taken her under his wing working with her to hone the gift that she has so obviously possessed. He has seen bigger things for Martha in her future. He wants to bring out the hidden talent that she possesses. The problem with this is that she really never thought that she deserves his tutelage.

It is not until the first raving reviews have appeared for the first production of the musical "She Loves Me" that Martha has realized that she is a rising star. She monopolizes on her talents. After years of reading for parts and paying her dues in the Broadway community she has been noticed by a writer who is looking for just the right person to bring his character to life. He has found her then proceeds in his quest for her to read for the part. After receiving the invitation to read the part, Martha is overjoyed that a writer of his caliber would take the time to tailor a part just for her. Though, she still has her doubts.

So while she mulls over her decision. She decides that a night out on the town would be in order. Arriving at the cabaret she takes a seat across from the stage. It took a while to notice him, but there he is. She is taken by his stature and good looks. Mind you Martha has never been the promiscuous type. However, where this man is concerned she would make a one time exception. It's like a game of cat and mouse. He would glance at her then she would do the same. Before she knows it he is walking towards her.

"Hello, I'm Jackson, Jackson Hunt." He says in a rich masculine voice.

"Well Mr. Hunt it's a pleasure to meet you." Martha says coyly.

"The feelings mutual Miss..." He says, coaxing a response from her.

"Rodgers." Martha states.

"Would you mind if I joined you since you have an empty seat?" He asks so boldly.

"I'd be tickled pink." Martha replies.

"Well then thank-you." Jackson says, sitting down to enjoy her company.

They made small talk and as the night drew to a close Martha did not want the evening to end. There is something about this man that she could not quite put her finger upon. He is dark and reserved. Perhaps, that's what draws her to him in the first place. There is a story. It is one she hopes she would discover. He rises from his seat, then starts to talk once again.

"Well, Martha, I have had a very enjoyable evening present company included. However, I think it's time I took my leave." He says which alarms Martha.

Thinking quickly Martha counter proposes.

"It doesn't need to end so quickly." She coyly says blushing.

"Why Miss Rodgers what exactly are you offering?" He suggests.

Martha never is the type of person who initiated a situation like this. It has been a very long time since she has the company of a man in her bed. She decides to throw caution into the wind.

"Well, I think we should return to my place, then have a nightcap." She says with an inviting voice.

Hunt would not deny the fact that he is very taken by this beauty. He could see a very long lasting future with this woman. However the constraints of his employment would prevent him from this being no more than a one time encounter. Though, the draw he feels towards her would ultimately make up his mind.

"Well, Miss Rodgers I'd be a cad to refuse." He says in a debonair style.

With that he takes her hand, then helps her up. Taking her wrap he places it around her shoulders. Retaking her hand, he leads them out of the cabaret. Walking up the sidewalk, they both have thoughts and expectations of what the rest of the night would bring them. He is the first to break the silence.

"So where are we going?" He asks not knowing the direction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My place is about 4 blocks from here. It's a short walk." Martha says apologizing.

"That's fine. It's a nice night for a walk." He reassures.

The walk is a comfortably quiet for the rest of the way. Both are wondering how the night would proceed. Arriving at her door, she wants to tell him that she is not normally the type of person who does something like this. As she slips the key into the lock, then turns to look at him she knows that the look within his eyes told her that he understands. He takes in her apartment. It is quaint and inviting. It has the look of someone who makes her living space her own. A colorful painting hangs from the wall above the love seat. There are window dressings that scream with vibrant color. Martha Rodgers is one who lets the world know how she feels.

"Scotch or Bourbon…?" Martha asked.

"Let's go with the Scotch." He replies getting comfortable on the love seat.

Martha pours a glass for each of them, then hands him the glass. His fingers brush along her hand. It shocks her at first, but then she relaxes at his touch. They both clink glasses in a toast.

"To the future" He says as he throws back the drink.

Martha not to be called a slouch throws back her drink too. The amber liquid disappears in one gulp. Martha is looking for the courage to move forward with this night. Sitting next to him Martha is so curious about this man. She does not want to push him too hard. She sees something in him that she thinks is devotion. She dismisses it since they just met.

Knowing that his job would only afford him to have one night with each other he seriously thinks about his next move. He makes it a bold one and leans in to give her a searing kiss. Her eyes grow wide and within seconds she releases any and all fears. She takes his hand, places the now empty Scotch glasses on the end table and moves leading him to her bed.

He is an extraordinary lover. He has the tools and knows how to use them. Never has she felt this level of euphoria with any man she has ever been with. He has been tender but on the other hand, he is also very intrusive, making her feel like she was the only woman on the planet. As she drifts off to sleep, she could see something more long term with him. As she falls into a deep sleep her thoughts of him quickly fade from her mind. She sleeps so soundly that she never felt the bed move when he quietly removes himself from it. Dressing and looking down at her Jackson Hunt knows that he has fallen for her. He would watch over her whenever he is back in the states. Now this was the way it has to be.

Martha woke with a start. She rolls over to where he should be only to be met with a cold empty space. In the back of her mind, she has felt that this would happen. The only remnant that remains of him is his scent on her sheets and pillow. The last night together, she likened to being in heaven. She is glad that they have met. She knows that she loves a lifetime with him in just one night. She drags herself out of her bed having made up her mind about the offer. She would do it. She picks up her princess phone, then dials the number.

"Hello." The voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hello Mr. Simon, this is Martha Rodgers.

My dear Martha, what a pleasant surprise… So what do I rate in answering your call?" he asks.

Martha pauses. She loves hearing such flowery language that only he could produce.

Mr. Simon, I would love to accept your offer to have the lead role in your new play." She melodiously says.

"Well Miss Rodgers, I am happy to hear of your decision. After your reading last week I was amazed at the range of your abilities. So next week starts rehearsals are you able to be at the theater on Monday, let's say around 10am?" He inquires.

"Mr. Simon that would be great I'll see you then." She gushes.

"Looking forward to it Miss Rodgers. Good day." He says very giddily.

"Good day Mr. Simon." Martha says just as excited.

Martha hangs up the phone. She starts her day thinking about the tasks at hand. Her mind drifts to the events from the prior evening and wonders where he is...,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Martha's role in Neil Simon's new play is a big success. But with all good things it eventually comes to an end. The show ran just under 3 years. As she looks back it is some of the most challenging times of her life. It is only a month after Jackson has made his hasty exit that she finds out that she is carrying his child. While she has worried at first, she quickly considers her options. The 60's are different scene. Free love and all, was the happening. The riots in San Francisco and Selma's March made her realize that terminating a child before he ever has the chance to experience of life would never be an option for her.

So sitting in her OB doctor's office, she waits. During that time she makes up her mind to keep this gift she has been given. She has an appointment with the doctor to explain what her options are. She stops him with one sentence.

"Doctor, I am keeping my baby." Martha says with much conviction.

The doctor looks at her then smiles.

"So Miss Rodgers I want to give you a prescription for the newest idea in Pregnancy maintenance, Prenatal vitamins. Then are the best that science can do to ensure your child will be healthy. Also, I want to include these pamphlets. That gives you more information on what to expect during your pregnancy. I want to see you again in 6 months to check on the health of you and your unborn child." He says.

Martha smiles back at him, then take the pamphlets and prescription. She is very lucky that her doctor is so hip.

The doctor's plan works well because 9 months later she gives birth to very healthy Richard Alexander Rodgers on April 1st 1969. He is a simply beautiful baby. She vows to raise him with all the love she has in her heart. She has the support of her friends and co-workers in the theater community. They all pitch in to lend her a hand raising Richard.

\\\\\\\\\

One day Martha is walking with Richard she runs into an old friend.

"Martha Rodgers is that you?" The woman says recognizing her old friend.

Martha stops, then turns to see her old friend standing there.

"Ruth Gordon… Is that really you… My goodness it has been what 10 years? How are you doing?" Martha says, hugging her old friend as Rick looks at them.

"Mother… Who is this strange lady…?" Rick inquires.

"Oh, who is this cutie?" Ruth inquires.

"Oh Ruth, this Richard my son he is 5 years old." Martha proudly says.

"You are a pretty lady" Richard says, smiling as he holds out his hand.

"My Goodness Martha he is such a charmer… He'll charm all the girls that one will." Ruth gushes as she shakes his hand.

"Yes Richard charms all the ladies. You should see him in the theater… All the girls there want to hold him or take his picture. He is my good luck child." Martha says. "So Ruth what are you doing now?"

"Well Martha I am on my way to work… I work at the New York Public Library. I'm a librarian there. I work on the fiction floor. It is fun and keeps me very busy. I'll be late if we don't conclude our talk soon" Ruth says.

"Well, I do not want to keep you from getting to work on time. However, Richard loves to read. He has been running lines with me since he was three. Perhaps he could get a library card?" Martha asks.

"Well, he could not but he could use yours until he is old enough. The library has a strict policy of children having to be in school before a library card could be issued." Ruth replies.

"Well, I do not have a library card… I think we will walk with you to your work, then you can remedy that ok?" Martha says as Rick looks bright with the anticipation in seeing a place where there are more books.

"Sure, I would be happy to give you a card come on, it is not that far away." Ruth says as she leads them to the back entrance to the library.

Rick is entranced at seeing the workings of the library. Soon Ruth is checking in then escorted them to the main floor. There at the checkout desk, she busily makes the forms which Martha fills out including Richard's name on her card. Ruth processed the cards, then gives one to Martha then hands one to Richard.

Rick looks at the card. It has his full name Richard Alexander Rodgers. It is his first official card. His mother's name Martha Grace Rodgers was also on it.

Rick looks so proud.

"Look Mother there is my name, Richard Alexander Rodgers." He proudly shows her.

"Yes and there is my name too." Martha points out.

"Yes, it is Mother." Rick responds. "So could we pick out a few books now?"

"I do not see why we cannot. Which book would you want to choose? Now remember Richard you are only allowed to check out 1 book at a time. So choose wisely." Martha says.

Rick looks at Ruth.

"I would like to read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. Would you please help me find this book, Ruth?" Rick asks politely.

"Certainly, Richard this is what you need to do. This big cabinet is called the Card Catalog. It has the names of all the books in the library. They are done by alphabetical order. So we look for the HU for Huckleberry then pull out the drawer. We page through the cards one by one until we find the card which is the name of the book." Ruth explains as Rick pull over a chair to stand on to see the open drawer filled with cards and the right one.

"The card has numbers and letters on the side this is to tell us where his book is located. In this case it is row 32 second floor 3rd stack. Now the library is made from rows and stacks which are shelves on the row. So we go to the second floor walk to row 32 then move back along row 32 to the 3rd stack, then we look for the author's name in this case it is Samuel Clemens or Mark Twain. Once we find the author then we look for the title." Ruth continues to explain.

Rick shakes his head in excitement.

"Ok, so let's go find that book?" Ruth asks.

Rick gets off the chair, then returns it to the table. He looks at her with those puppy dog eyes again. She relents to let him go.

Ruth shows Rick the proper way to this book. She stops to check with Rick if she is going the right way. Soon they are in the right place. The book he wants is on the top shelf. Martha helps by lifting him up. Rick pulls the book out, then she gently puts him down.

Rick beams with pride as he walks back down to the main area. The smile on Rick's face is so precious. Ruth, who happens to store a camera here gets a picture of him triumphantly waving his library card plus the book he has just picked out.

"So Ruth, when will that picture be developed? I would love to have a copy." Martha asks.

"Well, Martha in about 20 more seconds. This is a Polaroid Camera it develops the picture almost instantaneously." Ruth says as the timer on the camera dings.

"Mother, are we going to take the picture with us like the camera on TV?" Rick asks.

"Ok, we peel off the film and there is your picture. So Richard, what do you think?" Ruth asks.

"Mother… Look at me! I'm holding on to my book!" Rick says full of joy.

Yes Richard you are… We need to go now so thank Ruth for her help." Martha coaxes.

"Thank you Ruth" Rick says, giving her a hug.

"You are most welcome Richard." Ruth says almost crying.

"Ruth I guess you are going to be my son's favorite person for a while. I am sure you will be seeing much of him in the future. Thank you for all your help. We need to go, but thank you for making him so happy." Martha gushes.

"Martha, he is welcomed here anytime we are open. I'll keep an eye on him." Ruth replies.

"Oh bless you Ruth… Goodbye for now. Richard says goodbye to Ruth." Martha says.

"Goodbye Ruth and thank you for my picture." Rick says, waving the picture around.

"Goodbye Richard and Martha have a good day." Ruth says waving.

\\\\\\\\\

Time passes Rick spends much time in the library. One time Ruth sees Martha coming to pick him up.

"Martha, I want to tell you about a new program the library is offering, which would suit your young Richard.

"Oh, hello Ruth what is it?" Martha asks.

"There is a new program called the Young Readers. It is from that big push from the government to get everyone to read. I could easily get Richard into the program." Ruth excitedly says.

"Tell me more Ruth." Martha replies.

"Well, Martha this program encourages young people to read at a more advanced level. Richard is already past that level of reading for his age." Ruth replies.

"That is interesting Ruth. I'm sure that would be something Richard would like. When is it starting?" she asks.

"The program is 3 days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. It lasts from June until late August. If you're interested and with your permission I would swing by and pick up Richard on my way to work. I think he would benefit from this program." Ruth says.

"Ruth, I'm not that sure." Martha says hesitantly.

Little did either Martha or Ruth knows. Richard has been listening to their entire conversation. He really wants to go to this program. If he does not speak up, he thinks he would miss his chance.

"Mother, I'd love to go. May I?" Richard says pleadingly.

He looked at Martha with those puppy dog eyes. How could she deny him of this opportunity? So she looks at Ruth, who is nodding her head.

"Alright Richard I will agree under one condition. You will be on your best behavior... Do you understand me?" Martha admonishes.

"Yes, mother." Rick replies were very excited.

"Okay then, it's settled then?" Ruth asks hopefully?

"Yes Ruth I will have him ready first thing Monday morning. I can't thank you enough." Martha says, hugging her friend.

The rest of the weekend has flown by. Richard is waiting patiently for Ruth to pick him up. He could not wait. Just then there is a knock on the door and Richard rushes to answer it.

"Good Morning Ruth!" Richard said with an enthusiastic tone.

"So Richard, are you ready for today?" she asks.

"You bet I am." Richard replies.

"Okay, you two, you better get going. You won't make it if you stand there talking!" Martha says as Rick runs over to her to give another hug and kiss goodbye.

He left wondering what he would learn about today.

\\\\\\\\\

Before Martha has realized the summer has passed. Richard is at a reading level that would put college students to shame. Ruth has mentioned that he has read all the suggested books the reader program has to offer, but when he finished all of them in record time she told him about longer more in depth novels. He took to them like a fish to water. What amazes her mostly is that he has started to write his ideas on a legal pad. Now he is only 5 years old. She also notices that he is following what he has read to outline his ideas.

_"Someday he will become a great writer."_ Ruth muses.

Richard is well on his way to reading more and more novels. He reads anything he could get. The reader program is the stimulation he needs.

Ruth informs Martha about his progress this makes Martha very happy that he has found a creative outlet.

\\\\\\\\\

When Richard celebrates his 38th birthday, Martha meets Walter Papadakis. He is everything she could ever want in a man since Jackson. He is kind. He cares about her and her family. He almost seems too good to be true. He has told her that he is the heir to his father's shipping company. She has no reason to doubt him because he is Greek. It is well known that most shipping firms are based in Greece.

Their relationship is like a breath of fresh air. He showers her with extravagant gifts and his tenderness. Within 2 months they wed. It's a civil ceremony. They honeymoon in the tropics. Richard is away on a book tour during their honeymoon. He has become a best selling novelist at age 22. When they arrive back home after the honeymoon Walter spends an unusual amount of time away from her. He tells her that it's business. He can't tear himself loose from helping his father at their base of operations in the city.

Several months later things were not adding up for Martha. Walter has become more and more distant. The gifts slowly ebb until nothingness. He is working at all hours of the day and night. She wants to know why. What it is he doing? He was no longer the man she thought she married. She has decided she has enough. She would call his father in Greece to see if he would ease up on his hectic work schedule then give him a break. She finds the contact information for his father in his Rolodex. Dialing carefully since it was an international call she waited for the call to connect. Shortly an older man answered the phone.

"Hello Mr. Papadakis… This is Martha." She says.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't know of any Martha. Would you please tell me who you are?" He says in his broken English.

""Mr. Papadakis, I married your son, Walter!" Martha says, confused.

"Well, Martha I hate to report bad news to you... But my only son died in a skiing accident in the French alps back in 1986." He reports as Martha drops her phone.

The older man hears quiet sobbing on the open line. He waits for her to return.

"I am so sorry to have brought up your son's death Mr. Papadakis." Martha apologizes.

"Martha, I don't know you… Would you maybe please explain this phone call to me?" He asks.

"Well can I ask one more question of you?" Martha asks.

"Why yes, please go ahead." He replies

"Do you own a shipping firm?" She asks.

"Martha, I am a dock worker in the port. I live very close and usually walk to work. The closest thing to me owning a boat is the 12 foot skiff I use for fishing." He states.

"I am so sorry to have taken up your time, sir, please forgive this intrusion." Martha apologizes.

"O-okay Martha…" He says as he hangs up.

Martha is left listening to the distinct sound of the dial tone. She replaces the handset back into the cradle.

_"How could I have been so naive?"_

She thought she knew Walter or whatever his real name is. He would be home from work before midnight. She would confront him when he arrived later. Busying herself while she waited. She is wondering how she would bring up the subject. She sits down on the couch while she is thinking about her problem. She drifts off to sleep.

Sun has filled the living room when she awakes. Quickly looking at her watch she notices that it was almost 8:30am. She quickly checks to see if he had slipped past her then went to bed. To her disappointment he is not in their room. The bed is untouched. Deciding to confront him later she showers and gets dressed. She needs to go to the market to pick up a couple of things. She enters her bank's lobby to use the ATM. Her card is immediately taken.

Perplexed, she enters the lobby. She stands in line fuming. She gets to the teller.

"Yes Ma'am, how may I help you today?" The teller asks.

"Well, you can tell me how or why my bank card was snatched by that infernal machine in the lobby!" Martha says ready to explode.

Ok Ma'am, I will help you with that. Would you please tell me your account number?"

Martha recites her number. The teller punches in the number.

"Excuse me, Miss Rodgers I think you need to stand over there. I will call the bank manager. There is a flag on your account. Only he can explain it." She says.

Martha steps aside, then waits for the Bank Manager. Martha knows him well. She and his wife are often together at various functions.

"My Dear Martha, how are you?" He asks as he guides her to his office.

"Well, Bill not so good your infernal machine took my card and would not give it back." Martha loudly complains.

"Ok, Martha, let's see what the problem is. Well, Martha the card is taken because it is invalid. This account is closed." Bill says.

"Closed? There was 3 Million dollars of my money in your bank. When was it closed?" Martha asks trembling with rage.

"Well, my dear, there has not been 3 million in this account for at least several months. There was only $9,999.00 left in the account yesterday. That is when it was withdrawn from our sister branch, then closed." Bill says worriedly.

"No, that's not possible. Who closed it down?" Martha asks almost fainting.

"Well, Martha your husband Walter... Of course. Who else would you expect?" Bill asks.

"He is not even a signer on this account. Why would you not call me before letting him make all these withdrawals?" Martha asks.

"Martha, I can assure you that he has all the necessary paperwork to prove he is authorized to make the withdrawals then close the account. As you can see here clearly that is your name!" Bill says knowing the bank is covered.

"I was hoping that you had the decency to make a call to me to make sure." Martha says fuming.

"My dear Martha if the paperwork is in order there is no reason." Bill says.

"Now I need to call the police I have been robbed! I am the victim of a con man." Martha says.

\\\\\\\\\

The police come to her flat, then take her statement.

"Hello Mrs. Rodgers My name is Detective Tom Demming. I understand you are a victim of fraud?"

"Yes, I am pleased to meet you, detective. You know my son writes detective novels. I am sure he would be pleased to meet you too." Martha says.

"Ok, that's good to know. So would you tell me the details of this fraud?" Tom asks.

Martha now explains how Walter wined and charmed her with expensive gifts. Eventually, he gets her to marry him. Tom has seen this exact MO before. The cad passes himself off as a wealthy person too, while he is married to someone else who he is draining her account to nothing too.

Tom shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Rodgers all we can do is forward this report to the FBI. However, their record of catching these criminals is very low. I am sure an agent will be out to interview you once they get our referral. Will this be the address for the agent to come?" Tom asks.

"No detective since I have been placed penniless. I will be staying with my son and his daughter. I can no longer afford this place. Here is his address. Thank you detective." Martha says.

As Tom Demming leaves Rick Castle passes him in the hallway. He is there to help Martha with her packing.

\\\\\\\\\

A few days later at the loft Martha answers the door.

"Hello Mrs. Rodgers I am Special Agent Will Sorenson with the FBI." Will says. "May I come in?"

"Oh Agent Sorenson, please come in…" Martha says.

"Ok Mrs. Rodgers we received the report from a Detective Demming with the NYPD. Is that correct? Do you have a picture of your husband?" he asks.

"Yes, I have one. It is our wedding picture." Martha says as Rick walks by.

Rick pays no attention since he is nursing a hangover.

Will takes the picture, then walks out the door.

"Mother, who is that…?" Rick asks as he places dark glasses on his face.

"Oh, he is with the FBI. He needs a picture of Walter or whatever his real name is" Martha says fretting.

"Oh okay, I'm going to lay back down" Rick says as he heads back to his room.

The FBI soon loses track of the case when Will goes to Boston. It slips between the cracks. In the end Walter gets away with every last cent she had…

**A/N: There were a couple of time jumps. They were added to move the story along. **

**Thanks T.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Warning: parts of this chapter have been written with the rating of "M"

Rick sits behind his desk in the newly restored office. He has found it just north of Chinatown. It's not too far from the Old Haunt. He has always loved the history in this part of Manhattan. So when a very large (3500 square foot) office space became available he snapped it up in a heart beat. He had it restored back to its original time period. After looking at the finished product he thinks he could be actually following in another PI's footsteps. He also has added a separate room with a very large bathroom for himself if a certain case would ever keep him out late at night. He forgets all about that when he hears a light tapping on the front door.

He thinks to himself... my first client…I wonder what could be on the other side of the door.

As he walks to the door, not too fast mind you. He does not want to feel that needy. He reaches for the brass knob that shines brightly. Giving it a quick turn he opens the door. What he sees in front of him is so much better than any case he could ever dream up. She stands 5' 7", has chestnut brown hair down to her mid back, and has the most beautiful hazel brown eyes and the face of an angel.

"Well Castle, aren't you going to ask me to come in?" She coyly asks dressed only in a trench coat.

Rick wonders what might be under that coat as he drinks her all in at once with his eyes. She is of course is his amazing wife Kate Beckett-Castle. He still stares at her beauty, then finally comes back to the real world. He steps aside with enough room for her to enter.

"Ahhh I'm sorry Kate" He stammers as she smiles, loving that she always has this effect on him.

"So Rickie, where were you just now?" Kate says in her Russian accent, which she knows drives him so wild.

"Well, if you must know I've been taken by the sight of a beautiful woman at my door." Rick says still being very affected.

"Who Li'l old me…?" Kate teases saucily.

"Woman, you have had my heart for a very long time. For this is no easy task. Seeing you standing there dressed like that." Rick replies.

"I know Rick, I cherish every moment that I have with you." Kate says dropping the coat from her shoulders.

This allows Rick to see the bare smooth skin of her delectable neck just waiting to be kissed.

"Well, I think I must take precautions" Rick says moving to lock the door.

Kate smiles at him as he brushes her long hair off her neck as he returns. Then proceeds to feather kisses her long neck from behind.

"So Kate, what brings you here?" Rick asks still feathering kisses to her her neck then down one shoulder.

"Well Rickie I remember you telling me that the renovations are finished. I think it is time for the christening. What do you think?" Kate asks with anticipation.

"Your wish is my command. Are you ready for the nickel tour?" He asks as he guides her around the space from behind.

He never removes his head from her shoulder as he gives her the tour.

"Sure." She looks around then finds this place similar to the loft in decor. There are Earth tones covering the walls along with the soft lighting.

"Kate, look at this." Rick whispers in her ear as he points out the conference room.

This followed by the small dining area. Soon she is facing a closed door. He glances at her face. He knows that expression of curiosity. She wants to know what is behind that door.

"So Kate, what is it?" Rick laughs lightly, almost like a bubbling sound.

"Rick, what's behind this door?" Kate inquires.

Rick smiles he has read her just right. Her curiosity has gotten the better of her. This development delights him as he decides he will tease her just for a little bit longer.

"Oh Kate, what's behind that door is so top secret. My eyes only, if it slipped out, it would be the end of all civilization as we know it." Rick teases then nibbles against her neck.

Kate sighs with pleasure. Though, she knows he is yanking her chain. With a swift movement, she bolts through the closed door. She is stunned at what she sees when she enters the room.

"Rick?" Kate asks, standing in the middle of the tastefully appointed room.

He quickly walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her midsection. As he draws her into the embrace, he feels her melt into him. He feather kisses her neck. If it's possible she melts more with his the touch. Closing her eyes, she can't help to think what might happen next. He quickly moves from her neck and peppers her throat with light brushing kisses. As her eyes open she takes the sight before her eyes. Rick, always the romantic had placed candles all around the room and in a vase next to the bed is one long stemmed red rose.

He takes her hand and leads her further into the office's sleeping area. He stops at the side of the bed and places his hands on her shoulders and says.

"Kate I'm glad you came to see the new office. Are you ready to continue?" He asks with anticipation.

"Rick I thought you'd never ask!" She says enthusiastically.

With that answer she lowers her hands to the buttons on his shirt, then expertly unfastens everyone. She slips his shirt off his shoulders. The shirt falls on the floor. She leans to stroke her hands over his tight muscular chest. He not to be undone reaches for the belt of the trench coat. He loosens the coat and it drops to the ground, revealing all of his sexy wife. She steps away from the coat kicking it slightly.

She wraps him into a loving embrace with her naked flesh meeting his. Her lips are kissing his as he hoists her upward. He gently places her on the bed continuing the kiss until breaking for air.

Kate looks at him.

"Mr. Castle you are still way over dressed!" Kate teases lying seductively on the bed.

"Well Mrs. Castle what do you propose we do to remedy this situation?" Rick teases back.

Kate never one for words when actions will do, she starts with removing his shoes, then socks, followed by his pants and finally the underwear in an erotic dance. Once suitably unclothed Rick moves to fondle one of her breasts as Kate gasps in pleasure. He then gently brushes his hands up and down her sides. This elicits a low sounding moan. Cupping his left hand around her breast he touches her breast in the way he knows that will drive her crazy with want. He takes his right hand and slips it between her warm flesh folds between her legs. He brushes it against her bundle of nerves.

She arches her back into him wanting more contact. She can only wait as he moves his hand to arouse her further. He knows that this drives her insane. So he continues. He removes his hand from her breast to play attention to the other with the same care. He is a very considerate lover. He always makes sure her needs are met before his. He leaves his lips from her nipple after teasing it mercilessly, then moves to kiss her lips.

His other free hand is stroking lightly upward across her abdomen. Her whole body is a bundle of pent up energy just waiting to be released. He now expertly slides a finger between her wet lips, then hits the right spot. She reacts instantly by arching her back.

He breaks the kiss to allow them to breathe as she spreads her legs a little wider giving him more access. He complies and gently rubs her pink flesh. Finding her sweet spot he concentrates on it until her body is almost at the edge of release. He looks up to see her face so trying to hide the fact she is almost there. She has one word for him.

"Tease" She gasps almost losing control.

He returns to her, but this time he buries his face between her legs. She knows no matter what kind of distraction she uses. She can not resist the power of his tongue. In her present state of arousal it would take less than a minute to reach her orgasm. She even wonders to herself if she could find any thought that could have stopped her from her release. He greedily drinks the release and with the taste on his lips, he shares it with her in a searing kiss. She aggressively kisses him back then breaks away to greedily lick his lips.

He rises above her and she takes his length into her hand and gives it a stroke or two as he lowers himself into her. She helps by guiding him with her free hand. He enters her easily. He rests for a minute, letting Kate adjust to his size and girth. Once he is satisfied she will not be injured. He starts with slow, long thrusts which shakes Kate's body to the core. Once he is comfortable with the results he becomes very, very aggressive in his thrusts. He is like a machine and before she realizes it, he is bringing her to her second orgasm very quickly.

Somehow he senses this then slows his strokes to keep her on the edge. He wants her to climax with him. He takes her nipple into his mouth. He sucks on it like a succulent piece of fruit, then she reacts as in a frenzy. While she is distracted, he places his thumb onto her nub then presses gently. As he does this he gives her the ride of her life. He is almost ready. He feels it so he presses harder on her nub. He rubs it just the right way. She is right there with him. He makes one last stroke as deep as she will allow.

This action gets a low primal grunt from him as she screams. He releases into her. Milliseconds later she releases and shudders from the experience. He collapses on top of her. He keeps his elbows at her sides to support his weight from completely crushing her. He gives her one last kiss.

"That is absolutely amazing!" He says panting.

Seconds pass as he rolls off to her side. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him if that's at all possible. They lay there together bodies glistening with sweat basking in the afterglow. Coming down from their natural high they are lost in thought. Rick pulls the comforter over them since he notices her shiver from air cooling her body. They lay there being so sated and totally in love. There is no other way she can put it. He is her soul mate. He looks down at her and feels that he should explain why he needs his PI office.

"Kate, can we talk?" He asks.

She speaks before her brain can stop her statement.

"Rick, what's wrong?" She questions.

"Kate, no, no, it's nothing like that. I promise, we…" he says while motions his hand between them. "…We are fine. We are so more than fine."

"Ok Rick, so what is it you want to discuss?" Kate asks now curious.

"I just feel the need to explain to you why I still want to keep leasing my office space here." Rick says after Kate is all boneless and compliable.

"Okay, Rick, tell me?" Kate says even now more curious.

"I love my mother, don't get me wrong. There are times when I think back to when she moved in with me and Alexis. This is after her prick of a husband took her for all she had. Well is seems that she just... Well expected me to accept her coming into my loft." Rick expounds.

"Rick, I never knew that you felt this way." Kate says surprised.

"Kate, I just don't like it when she "guides" me to see things her way. She has something to say about every part of my life. How I handeled our relationship from the time it was no longer about the books and research, how to raise Alexis, and of course how I spend my money or her spending my money." Rick complains.

"Rick, I'm sure that she is just a very caring person and wants to make sure you don't get hurt." Kate defends Martha.

Kate thinks over the fact that he has never told her why he was living with her…Scratch that her living with him.

"Rick, what do you mean her dirt bag of a husband took her for everything? I have never heard you speak of this. I always thought you lived together because you wanted her there. I figured you always needed a feminine hand with Alexis growing up. That was the reason she lived with you." Kate states.

"Well, you might be right after she came it was a mixed blessing. She did have time for Alexis so that part was not so bad. However, it was not the original reason of her coming to the loft." Rick says.

This has Kate wondering.

"If there was a Con Man involved with Martha Rodgers surely there must be a paper trail leading somewhere?"

"Kate, this has me thinking…" Rick says, but Kate was ahead of him so she completes his sentence

"Would you like me to look into this for you?" Kate asks.

"Yes, exactly!" Rick smiles, knowing how in tune, his wife is with him.

"Yes, Rick I will. Though, this case is years old. I'd need to head to archives just to find anything. Do you know anything about who was the officer which took Martha's statement?" Kate asks.

"No, I doubt mother even knows it has been back in 2007. Do you think you can find it?" He asks hopefully.

"I'm not promising anything but I will try. Do you know the exact date?" She asks.

"Yeah, my birthday what a surprise that was!" Rick says kissing his wife again.

"Oh no, you start this up again, and I will never get to the archives! This is my only day off. I doubt Gates would allow me in there, if a case is pending. I'm so sorry lover boy it is either I go now or it will have to wait for the next day off." Kate stares. "So while I'm getting ready, show me your shower?"

"With pleasure Mrs. Castle…" Rick says, smiling then gets up.

/

Kate leaves the office, then heads to the archive floor very refreshed and glowing.

Officer John "Jack" McNaully is running the desk. Kate knows him well.

"Hello, Detective Beckett… What brings you to the tombs?" He asks.

"Well, Jack, it's a cold case I think… It is not my department. It would have been a robbery around the beginning of April 2007." Kate says.

"A robbery so can you tell me the name of the victim?" He asks typing away in his computer.

"It is Martha Rodgers" Kate says.

"It's your Mother in Law? Gee, I never knew she was a victim. I loved seeing her plays with my wife Beatrice. She would drag me to them. Well, Detective you are in luck… That report is in my digital record. I'll print it off for you. Gee, this is too bad… It shows it went to the FBI. Those Feds probably screwed it up royally!" He says commiserating.

"Thanks Jack I owe you one!" Kate says, clutching the printout.

Kate is about to leave when Tom Demming appears in the stairwell's door in sight of Jack.

"Hello, Detective Demming. She is here looking into one of your cold cases. I told her it went to the Feds" Jack says butting into the conversation.

"Hello Kate, married life sure suits you. So which case is it?" Tom asks.

"Thanks Jack" Kate says sarcastically as Jack smiles. "If you must know it is about Martha. She was…"

"Oh yes a victim of a Con Man, Yeah, there were a slew of those cases in what 2007 the year I became a detective. I remember that. You were still with Sorenson then. He was the agent assigned. Do you have the printout?" He asks.

Kate pulls out the print out as Tom studies it.

"Yes, I noted it here." Tom says, pointing it out.

"Wait, you say Sorenson was the agent assigned, In April of 2007?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, it says so here. Why do you ask?" Tom says.

"Well April 2007 is when Sorenson got transferred to Boston. I should know he broke us up over it." Kate says wondering how so many coincidences could occur.

"Oh, I never really knew that. Anyway, I need to get to my case. It is nice seeing you again Mrs. Castle." Tom says striding away.

"It is nice seeing both of you again." Kate says as she leaves for good this time.

/

She returns back to Rick's PI office. She will always think of the christening they gave this place every time she enters here.

_"That was a great christening of this office."_

She knocks on the door, opens then enters the office. He is sitting behind his desk playing with his phone. He looks up at her as she walks to him. She has a print out of the file.

"Hey Babe, I was able to locate your mom's file. Here is the print out. Guess what…I ran into the officer who took the report. It was Demming!" Kate says moving toward him.

"What I thought I recognized him from somewhere before he appeared at your desk." Rick snarks.

"Rick, now that is ancient news. You won so get over it Okay?" Kate says crawling on to his lap then placing a big kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, you are right, I did win. So what did old Schlemming have to say?" Rick asks.

Schlemming…? Kate asks as Alexis exits from the back room.

"Yeah, that's the name dad almost gave a character in Naked Heat. Can't you guys just wait until I'm gone?" Alexis laments. "So is that the readout of Gram's burglary?"

"Yeah, and hello Alexis what are you doing here?" Kate asks not moving from her husband's lap and not removing her arm from around his neck either.

"Well she is on her way out." Rick says.

"Hello Kate…Wait, I was until Kate came in, so tell us what is in it?" Alexis says settling in a chair across from the desk.

"Well, as I told your Dad Tom was the recorded officer. But it did not stay with the NYPD." Kate says.

"Really don't tell me the Feds took it?" Rick says lamenting.

"You are so correct…Matter of fact the Fed who had this case is someone you Rick and I know so well. You even got him shot" Kate smirks.

"Well, it is not my fault they drive up in a classic Fed mobile. That was so not inconspicuous." Rick retorts.

"Who did Dad get shot?" Alexis asks as Rick grimaces.

"Agent Will Sorenson, who happened to be my ex." Kate says.

"Wait your ex got shot because of something stupid Dad did? This is great!" Alexis says gleefully.

"Now Alexis it was not like that" He says as he turns to look at Kate. "…Well, Ok it was like that, but not the way you think. I was not in any way be near him when he was shot." Rick defends himself.

"No you weren't Rick. You just led the shooter to his vehicle by being tailed." Kate says as Rick turns crimson. "I'm still mad at you coming to the hospital later."

"Why Kate what did he do there?" Alexis asks never hearing about any of this before on any of their cases.

"Well, he told me he found the evidence linking my mother's case with several others. He found something which ultimately put ex-Senator Bracken in jail. But not before endangering all of us" Kate says as she kisses him.

"I do not understand. Why were you mad at him?" Alexis asks.

"I told him not to investigate my mother's case." Kate says.

"Oh Kate you didn't…That is like waving a red flag in front of a bull!" Alexis laughs.

"Yeah, I know that now…Your father is like a curious child he never listens to the word No." Kate says smiling.

"Oh Kate I know that for a fact…I remember one time…" Alexis says recalling a very embarrassing event.

"Alexis, don't you have somewhere to go?" Rick hints.

"Yeah, Kate, this will continue later! I've got to go bye you two!" Alexis says as she jumps up then exits the office.

"Bye Alexis…" They both say.

"So Kate what do you want to do now?" Rick says getting up then re-locking the door.

"Well, this desk is still a virgin…" she saucily says while leaning against it.

**Thanks for the save T!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Few hours earlier...

Walter looks down at his hands. They are covered with blood. There is so much blood. He is only trying to see if he could save her. He is too late in doing anything. He is not going to stay here any longer than necessary. He is a lying cheat plus for lack of a better phrase, a con man. He knows that the cops would be the first to look at him for this crime. So he decides to follow that the primal fear that now grips him. So he leaves the scene quickly. Quickly rushing to the bathroom, he scrubs off the drying blood. Finally, after several minutes of vigorous scrubbing and using hydrogen peroxide he is satisfied with his appearance. All of the blood is gone from his hands, even from under his fingernails.

He pours the rest of the large bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide over the sink, removing any trace of blood. He hopes he has removed every small trace. Calming down, he critically looks over the bathroom. He observes that everything looks normal. Well, as normal as things are before she has been killed, that is.

As he gives the place the once over one last time while he is standing at the front door. He believes that he has removed any indication that he was ever there. He walks down the hallway, then steps up to the elevator. He presses the down button. He waits for the elevator to arrive. As the doors open he sees an older couple start towards him trying to get off the car. He forgets himself and then moves to the right to let them pass. He wonders curiously as they both turn towards Helen's condo. He hesitates for a second watching as they walk in the direction he just came. There is only one condo before hers. He hopes they are not going to meet with her. He is halfway into the elevator when he sees them stop at the door next to Helen's. The older man draws out the keys to the condo, then opens the door. They both disappear from view by entering the unit.

Stepping the rest of the way onto the elevator, he breathes a sigh of relief. That was too close. Much too close if he thinks about it. He rides the elevator to the lobby, then exits the elevator. He scans the lobby only finding the doorman who is helping a woman with her purchases from a major department store. He slips out of the side door and hopefully the doorman does not see him. He hurries along Springfield Avenue in Newark heading east towards NJPAC*. As he walks, he passes a TV/electronics shop and peers into the window. What catches his eye is a handsome (maybe even ruggedly handsome) man on a talk show. He is promoting his Private Detective agency. Walter recognizes who it is immediately. It is Martha's boy Richard Castle.

He has heard Rick was working with the NYPD. This is a new development. Rick is opening his own PI firm? Well, he knows that Rick was sharp. A bit too sharp that is why he took pains to isolate Martha from her family. He was not even present at their wedding. Walter took some pride in having the wedding precisely when Rick was on a massive book tour. He had calculated to the nth degree when to close the trap on her. Now Walter sees his own face on a video.

_**"Damn that social media, the cops will be after me for sure."**_ He thinks.

Watching the screen, after seeing his face splashed across the screen the talk show resumes. The hostess reminds Rick to inform the viewers to get in touch with him. Rick quickly corrects himself, then rattles off the number. The TV show also does a screen crawl showing his number too. Walter types the number, then waits for an answer.

/

Kate has one thing on her mind as she drives to federal plaza the headquarters for the FBI. She wonders why Will had dropped the ball in Maratha's case. He had been back in New York from Boston for about a year, but not before stopping at the San Francisco field office for a short time first to work a high profile kidnapping that ended in the perp being caught and the 5 year old being returned safely to her parents. She pulls up to a parking spot, then secures her car. She walks to the security kiosk to receive her access ID.

"Hi, I'm Detective Beckett would you please direct me to Agent Will Sorenson's office?" She asks.

He looks at her badge, then looks at the computer. He gives Kate directions, then she leaves. She heads to the elevator bank then waits for the elevator to arrive. Within minutes she arrives at the 14th floor. Exiting the elevator, she heads to his office. Not paying attention to where she is going. She runs headfirst into a female agent knocking her off her feet.

"Oh, I am so sorry are you hurt? I did not see you…" Kate apologizes profusely as she helps up the agent.

"No, I'm fine… Detective Beckett I presume?" She asks.

"Yes, I did not know I was so recognizable?" Kate says laughingly.

"You are sort of famous around here" The agent smiles. "Will brags about you all the time. You single-handedly took down that evil Senator Bracken… Talk about a snake. He was about to run for the presidency. You did the country a service putting him away."

"Yeah…I did not do that all by myself…" Kate says getting her bearings, then moving toward Will's office as the other agent tags along.

"Yeah, I know your husband Richard Castle helped." She says. "Well Will is waiting for you. Please visit us again."

The agent departs. Kate did not even look at her id to get her name. Rick is going to be thrilled to hear she has a LEO groupie.

Kate raised her hand to knock.

"Come in." The agent in charge says.

Kate enters the office. Will looks at her with a feeling of what he has lost.

"Kate… It is surprising to learn you were coming here to have a visit!" he says offering her a chair with his hand.

"Forget the small talk Will. I'm here to talk about a case that you mishandled in early 2007 in the beginning of April." Kate says.

"Wait a minute April 2007? That's when I took the promotion to Boston. What case are you referring?" He asks. "Oh and by the way, congrats on getting hitched and your big bust. So the Writer Monkey finally caught you, eh?"

Kate looks at her hand as she brings up her left hand to her forehead exposing her wedding band.

"So you saw that, huh?" Kate smirks.

"That I did. Kate, I am a trained investigator, remember" He says. "I can tell even back then he was good for you. I am glad that the chase is over."

"Wait Will, were you in that pool too?" Kate asks totally flabbergasted.

"Yeah, it was quite popular here too. You would not believe you have a fan club dedicated all to you. When I went to Vegas there were even odds you would bolt." He says with a grin.

"I hear you might be the biggest of all the fans?" Kate asks.

"Well, knowing you. It has not hurt my career at all. I'm now Special Agent in Charge." Will says.

"Yes, I saw the sign as I entered. So Will, what about this case?" Kate says steering the conversation back to the reason she has appeared.

"Okay, what is the case number?" Will asks as he types in the number supplied by Demming's report.

He reads the file, then he grows angry.

"Kate I'm so sorry. This case was dropped on me the day I was supposed to leave. The Special Agent in Charge just told me to do the interview. Which I did here are the notes and the picture the victim gave me. It shows it was never reassigned after I left. I'm so sorry Kate. That last Special Agent in Charge left this a very bad mess. It is one I've been cleaning up since I arrived back here in New York." Will apologizes.

"Wait Will, are you telling me if I did not ever bring this to your attention this victim would continue being preyed upon by your system? Where is the burning desire to bring justice for the victim? She was robbed of everything!" Kate explodes.

"I get you are angry…The best I can do is reassign it now." Will says as he calls his secretary.

"Margaret, please get Agent Carter in here!" Will says then hangs up.

"So Will, can I get your insight on what you think happened with this case?"

\

Ryan is at the 12th precinct being a bit bored. Kate was off on her break. He was supposed to be too, but he picked up Karpowski's shift. He still needs the money since that debacle of a security job. He walks over to the fax machine. There is a new BOLO listed.

_ATL/BOLO_

_All Commands within the tri-state area:_

_Wanted: Donald Gleeson_

_The current individual listed above is currently being sought for the questioning and detention for the murder of one Helen Diaguardi. Any information on the suspect in question should be sent to NJ State Police Captain Lew Ainsly, NJSP Barracks, Troop "B" Totowa, NJ._

Kevin takes the BOLO out of the fax machine, then looks at the picture. Kevin calls Kate.

"Hey Boss is this a bad time?" Kevin asks.

"Kevin? Why are you calling you me on your day off?" Kate asks.

"I wish it was my day off…I switched with Karpowski…Another sick kid. I mean she has it so rough. 4 of them…I only have 1 and I'm a mess 4 must be impossible." Kevin laments.

"Okay Kevin I get it. You are at work so what can I do for you?" Kate asks.

"Well Boss It is more like what I could do for you…Or maybe make that Mrs. R." Ryan says.

"Kevin, what are you talking about?" Kate asks getting a bit exasperated.

"Well, I was bored and Demming happen to mention…" He says.

"Ryan, get to the point!" Kate snaps.

"Right Boss it is a cold case you were interested in…I was bored so I looked it up. It looks like your cold case just went hot." Ryan says.

"What do you mean went hot?" Kate asks still not understanding.

"Boss NJ State Police has sent out a BOLO it has your suspect on it. It is your old friend Captain Lew. I sent you a pic of the BOLO." Kevin says.

Kate switches to look at the pic then gets back on the phone.

"Okay Ryan you did well that is our suspect. Thanks I'll call Captain Lew." Kate says.

/

"So Kate what is going on?" Will asks.

"You would not believe it, of all the dumb luck. That was Ryan look at this BOLO he sent me." Kate says showing Will the pic.

"That is Walter Papadakos, Kate I am sure of it. Sure, he is definitely older, but it is him. So he is wanted in the connection of a murder? Well, that definitely place this in FBI jurisdiction. I'm calling Captain Lew. I'm going to need a liaison with the NYPD. What about it Kate care to partner up again?" Will asks.

"Well Will, you will need to clear it with my Captain. She is on her vacation day. I doubt she will appreciate your position." Kate smirks.

"Just leave your Captain to me Kate." Will says.

Margaret buzzes.

"Agent Carter is here." She says.

"OK, Margaret, send her in…" Will replied as he switches phone.

"Hello Captain Lew Ainsly, This is Special Agent in Charge Will Sorenson with the FBI. I am so sorry to do this to you. I'm going to have to Bigfoot your Diaguardi murder. Please have all paperwork available for my Agents when they arrive. Great thanks for your cooperation." Will says as Agent Angela Carter appears.

"Agent Carter appearing as ordered, Sir" She eagerly says.

"Good Agent Carter, Have you met Detective Kate Beckett?" Will asks.

"Yes Sir, The detective and I have met earlier when she almost ran me over." Angela smirks.

"Okay, so you are acquainted. Agent Carter I need you to listen to the Detective. She will fill you in as you both go to NJ. I need you to take all notes and ME reports from Captain Lew Ainsly on a rich widow who was murdered. It is the Diaguardi case. Perhaps you will learn something from her Agent Carter." Will orders.

Kate smiles as she leaves with the FBI agent. She needs to call Rick. As she does it goes to voice mail.

_"Rick, call me when you get this. Walter Papadakos has resurfaced. I will fill you in later. I love you."_

/

"Richard Castle Investigations, Richard speaking." Rick says confidently into the phone.

"Hello Rick, I'm in trouble here in NJ. I need you to investigate a murder." The voice says.

"Why do you call me and not the police?" Rick asks.

"I don't trust the NJ cops. So Mr. Castle will you take my case?" The voice asks.

"Okay, so who am I to call you? Where or When would you like to meet?" Rick asks.

"You can call me Henry Huggins. We could meet at the bar across from the shell station on Hwy 9 and the Garden State Parkway in about an hour?" He says.

"Okay, how would I recognize you?" Rick asks.

"I will be wearing a red hat. Please come alone." He says as he hangs up the phone.

Rick is so excited he would need all his equipment. He packs everything, then climbs into the Buick.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate is in the car heading to New Jersey. Her phone rings with the Star Wars death march. Agent Carter laughs as Kate gets a bit flustered. Rick has changed her ringtones again.

"Beckett" Kate says, answering.

"Detective Beckett you are very popular today. I got not one, but three phone calls concerning you all in the span of 20 minutes." Captain Gates says.

"You did Sir?" Kate asks being very surprised.

"Indeed, I did… 1PP concurs with the idea of you liaising with the FBI. You are now attached to the Special Task force with the FBI. Good Luck Kate." Gates says hanging up.

"So what was that all about?" Agent Carter asks.

"Oh, that was my Captain. It seems Will has pulled it off. I'm partnering with you officially." Kate says.

"I see, well I do not see how you should feel so glum?" Agent Carter asks.

"Well, usually I partner with Rick or my team. It is a bit strange that's all" Kate says.

\

Rick meets with his client. There is something familiar about him.

"Hello, I'm Rick so you are?" Rick asks.

"I'm Henry nice to meet you Rick, let's go to the corner booth to conduct our business." He suggests.

Rick follows the older gentleman. There is something nagging about him. Rick dismisses it as he sits down.

"Okay…Why don't you start at the beginning, Henry?" Rick asks.

Henry borrows Rick's phone, then shows him the social media piece.

Rick studies it.

"So it looks like you are in deep trouble, Henry. So what can I do for you?" Rick asks.

"I didn't do this…I could never do this. I just found her body there was so much blood." He says.

"Right, so where were you just before finding the murder victim?" Rick asks.

"I was in a Casino. I was winning big, too. I came home to celebrate, but I found this instead." Henry says hanging his head.

"So what is the victim's name?" Rick asks.

"Her name is Eddy Diaguardi." He says, then rattles off her apt number.

Rick quickly writes it all down. Rick pushes the contract to Henry. He signs it, then pushes it back plus the retainer of $10,000 dollars.

Rick hands Henry a burner phone, then takes him to a safe locale. Rick instructs his client to lay low. Rick leaves, then heads toward the NJ ME office.

Back in the car he notices a voice mail from Kate. Instead of listening to it he calls her instead.

"Hey Babe did you call?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, I did have you heard my voice mail? Where are you?" Kate asks.

"Well, I have a client, Kate. I'm working as a PI." Rick replies.

"Oh, so your mother's case is on the back burner now?" Kate asks.

"No, not necessarily so did you find out something?" Rick inquires.

"Yes, I did. Can we meet and talk about it?" Kate asks hopefully.

"Sure Kate, but there is something I need to look into before we meet. How does 2 hours sound?" Rick asks.

Kate looks at her watch

"Yeah, Rick, that will definitely work. I'll see you at your office then. I love you." Kate says.

"I love you too, Kate see you in two hours." Rick says.

Rick heads over to Newark's Office of the Medical Examiner. As he arrives he has a plan that will get him in the door. Walking through the double doors of the autopsy room, he sees an ME working at the slab. The ME looks up from his work.

"Yes, can I help you, sir?" He asks.

"Maybe you can." Rick answers as he extends his hand for a manly handshake. "I'm Dr. Sydney Perlmutter, ME OCME. It's nice to meet a fellow ME." Rick says.

"Alright Dr. Perlmutter what can I help with you with?"

"Well, I am hoping you can give me some details on the Diaguardi murder that happened here in Newark earlier this morning." Rick asks.

"Is this the case with the widow?" The ME asks.

"Yes, that's the one, what do you have so far?" Rick asks.

"All I can give you right now is TOD &amp; COD. TOD was between 1 am and 4 am this morning. As for the COD, its only one stab wound. This killer knew his way around a body." The ME reports.

"Dr., would you say that this could be an attack as if it was carried out by a delta force or seal trained person?" Rick asks.

"That would be very possible. Why do you ask?" He inquires.

Rick never thought this part of his plan through. He needed an excuse to make it look like he knew what he was talking about.

"You see Dr. we have 2 similar cases in NYC and I just wanted to see if there were any similarities between these cases." Rick says, hoping that this ruse works.

"Okay Dr. Perlmutter, if I have anything further I will give you a call." The ME says dismissing Rick.

Rick lets out a sigh of relief and turns to leave the exam room. He is back on street level within seconds and in his car heading back to the city.

/

Kate picks up all the reports then goes to observe the crime scene. She wants to visualize the crime scene. The Agent watches carefully how Kate approaches a crime scene. Once she is finished, she takes the agent back to FBI offices.

Kate begins to set up the crime board. She reads the files, especially the ME's report. Her blood runs cold. There were no other wounds except for a kidney thrust. Agent Carter notices Kate lack of blood to her face.

"Angela I need to go now. I will be back later. I need to check on a couple of things." Kate hastily departs.

Kate rushes over to Rick's PI Office and attacks him in the hall with a hug. Then she sniffs him.

"Rick, what were you doing in a morgue?" Kate asks as they both enter.

"Well, Kate let me explain. I have a client who says he did not commit a murder and I believe him a lot." Rick says locking the door behind them.

"So where does the morgue come in?" Kate asks.

"Well, I went to look at the victim. From the ME report I believe him even more." Rick says.

"Why do you say that?" Kate asks being curious.

"Well the nature of the wound. It is a single thrust to the kidney. It is way too familiar." Rick says. "My client is barely 5'6" This thrust needs to be someone 6'2" or bigger."

"Rick, I was put on a task force today with the FBI. Our victim was killed last night with a single thrust to the kidney too." Kate admits.

"Kate, we could be investigating the same case! Can you tell me the victim's name?" Rick asks.

"Rick, you know that I can't tell you that…" Kate says as Rick reaches over and kisses her.

"Rick…" Kate says more like a whimper.

Rick kisses her again. It seems like round 4 is about to begin as they dance back toward the bed…

*NJPAC= New Jersey Performing Arts Center.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate is on top of the world. She and Rick have made love in the bed from his room off the office. There is a kinky part of Kate too. She has taken the party out into the office itself. They have used every surface that they could imagine. Some were comfortable and soft. Others were not. Her best memory of their lovemaking is where she has taken up a position in his swivel chair, then spread her legs with him in between her and the desk. This way he is able to reach deeper than ever before. She has multiple orgasms, there. They decide to return back to the queen bed. They lay together after round 11.

"Rick I need to ask you something." Kate says recovering first.

"Kate, you know you can ask me anything. I will always tell you the truth. We have no secrets between us." Kate says still staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, well Rick this might be the straw that breaks the camels back." Kate says, turning to gaze at his well formed nakedness.

Rick looks at her with a questioning look on his face. Wondering what could be so important that she would keep it from him.

"Kate, what's this about?" Rick swivels his whole body to face her directly.

"Rick, I have a feeling that we are both working on the same case. While I think that you were hired by this Henry guy. I am sure that he is a suspect in a murder that took place within the last 24 hours. While I can't confirm or deny this I hope that you can see that you need to distance your findings from me." Kate says as she gives him a sly wink and smiles.

"Kate, what exactly do you want me to do?" Rick asks exasperatedly.

"Rick, while I am not authorized to disclose any of the findings that I investigating. You on the other hand, are able to share what you find with me." Kate sweetly says.

"Wait a second Kate…This sounds more like a one way street. I share with you then you can't tell me how you are doing in your investigation?" Rick says incredulously.

Kate draws the sheet up to cover herself. Rick notices and gives her a look. He needs for her to see that he is trying to understand what she needs.

"Kate listen, I understand that you and Sorenson had a moment way back when. I want you to know that I'm really okay with it. But if this is some sort of power grab on your part to one up him then I really don't know you." Rick accuses.

"Rick, it's not that. I just need to solve this murder. I want to put Sorenson in his place. He was the one to suggest that the FBI &amp; NYPD work together to solve this. And he requested me to be in the lead on it." Kate says, pushing her hand through her hair.

This idea was getting her nowhere. Rick has become stubborn for some reason. She needs a different tact for him to open up to what he knows.

"Kate I understand. What I have probably will not help you at all. All I have from him are the basics, Name, address, age, and of course his alibi." He reports.

"Okay, Rick I get it. There is one thing that I need you to do though." Kate sweetly says.

"For the record, I want it known I don't like this already!" Rick petulantly says.

"Ok Rick it is noted. What I need you to do is contact him then convince him to turn himself in to us or more namely me. You can give him a location that won't draw suspicion and hopefully he will meet you." Kate states.

Rick thinks about this for a while. He knows that it will help Kate if she can bring him in for questioning. On the other hand, he does have to keep this information confidential too. Rick is conflicted. He wants to do the right thing for both Kate and his client. He is caught in the middle.

"Kate, I will do this under two conditions. First, he agrees to meet with the both of us and I choose the location. Second, No other outside agency's can be involved only you and I. Do you agree?" Rick states very firmly.

Kate smiles because his terms are very agreeable.

"I agree to your terms Rick. So where do you think he would want to meet?" Kate asks.

She knows it would better for everyone if they could eliminate him as the murder suspect quickly so that the red herring he has become would be erased and the clues to the real murderer would be found quickly.

"Kate, that is a good question. Let me give that some thought." Rick says, leaning back in the bed.

"Okay, while you think about that I will head to the shower." Kate says as she gets off the bed giving him a seductive smile.

Rick doesn't need to be told twice what the look means. Before long round 12 is done and he is dressed first. Kate kisses him tenderly showing him that she understands his dilemma.

"Kate, I have the perfect location to keep his mind at ease. I will call him now." Rick eagerly says.

Kate is wondering. "Where he could be setting up the meet?"

\\\\\\\\\

While Kate was getting ready Rick had slipped out of the bedroom into his office. He quickly dials his client. He listens to the phone ring. It takes about 4 rings for his client to answer.

"Hello, who is this?" The client asks.

"Henry, it's me Rick." Rick replies.

"Oh, hi Rick, what do you need?" The client asks.

"Listen, I have some information that I need to share. Are you still where I left you?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, Rick I have been laying low like you said I should." He replies.

"Good, we need to meet at the Westside Theater. I know you know that place well." Rick says.

"Alright Rick I'll meet you there in an hour." He says.

"Great, I'll see you there." Rick says as he ends the call.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate looks at him knowing that he actually lured his client there instead of having him to surrender at a police station.

"Rick, I don't know what to say." Kate says knowing what Rick has just done.

"It's okay, Kate, you can thank me later." He says sadly.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Martha is rehearsing her lines for the play she is now starring in. It's a period piece set during the Second World War. Her character is in love with a man, but there is another man who loves her secretly from afar. Her character Daisy is wondering when her man will return from the war effort. She has not heard from him for about 6 months. She fears the worst has happened to him.

Martha continues to practice her lines. She is standing at the center of the stage. The next scene gets a bit complicated. As she reads the lines she can't understand why the director has written it as the man who loves her so secretly needs to be stabbed.

"Well, I suppose the director was correct, though I think it does not add anything." she thinks.

She continues to read her lines quietly. The next scene is the one of action. Daisy has a knife in her hands. Martha walks over to the prop table and retrieves the fake kitchen blade about 7" long. Playing the scene out she says her lines, then mimics the action of stabbing her secret lover.

/ / / / / / / / /

Walter arrives at the theater and enters the playhouse. He is quietly walking down the center aisle and he hears a voice talking. He freezes and watches as Martha rehearsing her lines. He thinks she is magnificent. Even after all this time he still has a soft spot in his heart for her. Since Rick has not yet arrived yet he takes a seat, then watches Martha in her quest to be the best Broadway actress. When she is finished, he claps loudly. Martha is startled. She looks out beyond the bright stage lights. She can't see who is clapping. The clapping comes to a stop and Walter walks towards her. Her face goes a ghostly ashen color when she realizes who he is.

"What the hell are you doing here? You have a lot of nerve showing up here!" Martha asks.

""Martha, I can explain. I am meeting a private detective here. It's a long story." He says.

"So you are leaving the life of crime? It seems that I have some time to hear all about it." Martha says sitting down on the stage.

Walter is going to regret this, but he needs to come clean. He tells her about the recent developments involving his latest mark. And why he is meeting his private detective here.

"So Walter, who is it that actually took your case?" Martha asks suspiciously.

"Listen Martha, you're probably going to hate me for this, but I hired your son to clear my name." He says.

Martha just looks at him dumbfoundedly.

/ / / / / / / /

Meanwhile, Rick and Kate are heading to the theater to meet with Walter. They are stuck in all kinds of traffic. Finally, after breaking the gridlock they pull up to the theater. Kate and Rick walk to the stage entrance, then they enter. From the stage they both gasp at what they see before them.

Kate pulls her service weapon and trains it on Martha as she advances towards the stage. Rick can't believe his eyes. This can't be happening. But he watches as Kate removes her handcuffs.

"Martha put down the knife. It will be alright. I just need to take you in for questioning." Kate says as she inches forward only to be stopped by Rick who shakes his head. Kate looks at him, then nods her head, then places her service weapon in her holster.

Martha is at a loss because she is standing directly over Walter's body, not knowing what is happening.

"Mother, you must do what Kate tells you. Please drop the knife." Rick implores.

This plea catches her attention as the knife clatters to the stage.

"Mother, do not say anything. I will get Jeffery on the phone. He will meet us at the precinct. Kate, there is no need for handcuffs. She is going nowhere. I do not care what you see Kate. My mother did not do this!" Rick says.

"Okay Rick, but I do have to read her her rights. She says as Rick nods for her to continue.

"Martha Rodgers,

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law."

"You will have the right to consult with an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future."

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you so wish."

"If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney." Kate states.

Martha looks helplessly at her son. Never did she think she would ever be charged with a crime and of murder no less.

"Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" Kate asks.

Martha looks at her son as he shakes his head no. Kate turns to give him a death stare as Martha speaks up.

"I have decided I need Jeffery here. I will not speak until he is present." Martha courageously says.

"Rick this is your doing! Now I need to take her into the station." Kate says with despair.

"Kate, you can't be serious can you?" Rick says. "This is my mother we are talking about. She is no murderess."

"Rick I know, but I have to follow procedures. She is caught red handed standing over a dead body with the murder weapon in her hand. This evidence speaks volumes. She also has requested her lawyer. What do you want me to do?" Kate asks helplessly.

"You need to do what you are trained to do. However, Mother has no motive. She forgot about being fleeced years ago. There is someone who wanted Walter dead. That is the real murderer of his latest wife. I believed him when he said he was in danger this proves that. Somehow my mother is just a patsy. I will prove it too. I'm coming with you to the interrogation." Rick says before the rest of the crew appears.

Kate calls central to dispatch a coroner. Soon the theater is flooded with uni's and other detectives. Kate leads Martha out to her cruiser with Rick looks on in terror...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kate has a firm grip on Martha's right arm as she leads her to the back door of her unit. Opening the door, she guides her into the back seat and places her hand on her head, ensuring she enters without hitting her head. Rick looks on at the exchange and is still in shock.

_"Kate, I can't really believe that she had anything to do with this...could she" _He replays in his head over and over again.

Kate turns to round to the rear of the car. Rick makes a grab for the passenger side door. Kate sees him move, then she quickly uses the car's remote fob to lock that door.

"Rick you can't ride with me. Martha is a prime suspect in a murder. I can't have you comprise my investigation any more than you already have." She said while giving him a sad look.

He did wrong in her eyes when he told his mother not to say a word inside the theater. She is still mad at him. She does still love him. She walks up next to him, then place a light kiss on his lips. It means to show that she still cares for him. They would get through this together. She makes her way to the car and uses the key to unlock the door, knowing that Rick would try to take an advantage. Within seconds she is behind the wheel and driving away all the while looking at Rick's disappearing figure in the rear view mirror.

The ride to the precinct had been a quiet one. It is not like Kate to try to get some facts from Martha. Kate knows there was no use. Martha just sits in the rear seat looking stone faced. She did not open her mouth, even once. Kate is caught between a rock and a hard place. She has to do her job. She still has some sort of allegiance to her mother-in-law. This makes it that much harder for her.

There are certain facts to consider. First, she has caught Martha red handed with the murder weapon plus standing over the victim. Second, Martha looks down at the victim with an unreadable visage on her face. These facts alone has forced her to take her to the precinct. On top of all that Martha' declines to speak without her attorney mitigated any leeway Kate has. Thus, in silence they drive to the precinct.

Pulling up to the 12th she opts to transfer Martha to the 4th floor via the underground garage. She did not want any prying eyes to catch sight of her. She parks then exits the car with Martha in tow.

Kate wants to have Martha talk voluntarily. However, Kate is forbidden to speak to her at all. If she did then the case would be thrown out. Kate knows procedures too well for that to ever happen.

As they walk to the elevator Martha just looks at Kate with a look.

_"How could you accuse me of taking anyone's life?" _Martha thinks with disgust.

Martha lets out a sob. She is in way over her head. It seems it will only get worse.

Javi and Kevin are both at their desks when Kate walked off the elevator with Martha in front of her. They watch the scene unfold before them. It is heart wrenching. They look at each other with disbelieving eyes.

"Yo, Beckett what's up?" Espo asks.

"Yeah, Boss, what's going on? Why is Mrs. R. having red stains on her hands and why is she here?" Ryan adds.

"Guys, I need to have a clear head for this. So I need you to keep any of your comments to yourself until I get Ms. Rodgers into the box." Kate says as she escorts Martha into the interrogation room then exits to confront them.

Martha left alone in the room begins to shake as the Captain looks in from the observation window.

Ryan and Espo just keep looking at each other.

_"Ms. Rodgers? She never calls Martha that...ever."_ They think.

"Espo, Ryan, You need to make sure no one enters that interrogation room without my permission. That includes Castle!" Kate says shocking both detectives.

"Yeah, sure Boss, whatever you say." Ryan speaks up for the both of them as Espo nods.

Kate walks quickly into the ladies room there she lets out all her worries and fears. She has been in that room crying for over 15 minutes before the Captain enters.

"Kate, are you alright?" She tenderly asks.

Kate looks at her boss with watery eyes.

"No, I'm not. It is tearing me up inside. I just escorted my Mother in Law into the interrogation room. It is not looking good. I caught her in the aftermath of a multiple stabbing." Kate sobs. "I caught her red handed in front of her own son. I fear what this will do to Castle!"

"Kate, you are in no condition to do any interrogation. Since this is your family, I will conduct the interrogation myself. I need your action report before I do interrogate the suspect. Are you able to get yourself together to do your job, Detective?" The Captain asks pointedly.

Kate looks at her Captain then she knows her duty.

"Yes, Captain you will have it. Mrs. Rodgers has invoked her right for a lawyer to be present. It will take some time before he will arrive. I will have that action report for you before he gets here." Kate says getting a hold of herself.

"Ok Detective you clean yourself up and I expect that action report as soon as possible." The Captain says as she leaves the room.

Kate puts herself back together. Other than the red face and puffy eyes, she looks good. Those are the only traits which would give her away. Kate walks straight to her desk, then turns on her computer. She is wondering why the boys were still at work? Did Castle call them?

The Captain watches from the observation window. Kate knocks on the door, then hands her the folder which contains the action report. She does not even glance into the interrogation room. What she thinks she will see will break her heart all over again.

"Detective, I have your statement. Now go home. There is nothing you can do here anymore. I will take over. You report to Agent Sorenson explaining this latest wrinkle to this case. Then, as far as I'm concerned, you can take a few days off. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Captain." Kate responds.

"Good, so dismissed Detective!" The Captain says as Kate slowly exits the room.

She is immediately confronted with both of the boys.

"Boss, what is going on? Is that Mrs. R. in interrogation 3?" Ryan blurts out first.

"Yeah, I am afraid it is. I'm off this case…Gates' orders. I need to depend on you guys. Martha is involved in the murder of her ex husband." Kate says.

"What no way Mrs. R? It has to be a mistake. Who fingered her?" Espo asks.

"Yeah, whoever it is they must be mistaken" Ryan says.

"Guys, the witnesses are not mistaken. Both Castle and I are those witnesses. It is not looking good. So did Karpowski get this one?"

"Yeah, she did… Boss you don't want us snooping around her investigation, do you?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah…guys, that is exactly what I want. Get with Perlmutter and see what the exact murder weapon is. Then call me. I think I will go see my father. I need you to hold Castle together. He should be in soon. Please keep him from doing something well…Something only Castle would do okay?" Kate pleads.

"Yeah Boss we will keep him in line." Espo says.

"Yeah Boss we have this don't you worry!" Ryan comforts.

Kate begins to leave as the elevator opens. Rick with their family attorney steps off. Ryan is quick to grab Rick's hand as he gazes at Kate with disgust. Kate only looks even more pitiful than before. Espo speaks up.

"Yo Castle your mom is in room 3. The Captain is going to conduct the investigation. You are not to enter. However, Ryan here will escort you into the observation room. You will not speak or disrupt this interrogation. The Captain says she is only going to tolerate your presence because it is your mother. However, any disruptions and you will have a date with Rikers." Espo warns.

Rick gulps as Espo looks menacing at him. He glances back to see Kate disappearing into the elevator.

Espo escorts the lawyer into the interrogation room.

"I would like a moment to confer with my client." Jeffery R. Harris attorney at law says.

Espo shrugs his shoulders, then exits the room, to meet the Captain.

"Captain the lawyer for Mrs. Rodgers is here…They are conferring now. LT is at the door." Espo says.

"Very good Detective, You may go home…Tell Detective Ryan after he escorts Mr. Castle from the premise he may leave too." The Captain says.

"Yes Sir." Espo says, then departs.

Espo walks over to Ryan who is still eying Castle as he waits to be allowed into the observation room.

"What is taking so long?" Rick sighs.

"Bro, I feel for you… I certainly do, but the Captain has spoken. You will get your turn soon. I'm sure your lawyer will do a good job." Ryan says.

"Where did Kate go? I thought she would stay to gloat" Rick says darkly which got Espo's ire up quickly.

"Bro, that is so not true! She sat in that bathroom for 15 minutes crying. Is that the action of someone who wishes to gloat!" Espo growls.

Rick suddenly ashamed of himself, looks at his friends.

"I'm so sorry, Bro. I don't know what came over me. I know Kate is only following procedures. I should find her and apologize. It is just I am so certain that my mom did not do this. She is an innocent victim. I know it!" Rick says.

"How do you know that?" Espo asks.

"The victim was my client and the only reason he was in that theater was he was going to surrender himself over to Kate away from the police precinct. He was being hunted by the real murderer of his most recent wife. He told me he did not do it. I believed him. I was with him as we made a narrow escape from whoever was hunting him. So I know whoever was trying to kill him means someone else is involved. They are using my poor confused mother as a pasty." Rick says getting angry all over again.

Ryan looks at LT as he motions them to enter.

"Come on Castle the interrogation is starting." Ryan says, motioning him to follow.

"Wait Castle, does the Captain know about what you just told me?" Espo asks.

"No, I was interviewed by Roselyn. I don't see her here." Rick says looking around.

"Okay, well let me get your statement, then hand it over to the Captain. This might change the course of this investigation. Now repeat what you said from the top." Espo says as he writes quickly everything Rick has done since meeting Walter.

"Okay Rick I need you to look it over then sign" Espo says.

Rick quickly skims through his statement, then signs it.

Okay, Rick sit tight I'm going to give this to the Captain.

Rick glances worriedly at the closed door as Espo slips inside. A few moments later the Captain comes out to talk to Rick. They all four enter the Captain's office, then closes the door.

"So Mr. Castle this is a pretty exhaustive in details. So were the police notified when this shooting occurred?" The Captain asks.

"Not exactly, I needed to get my client to safety. However, once he was safe. I did contact the NJ State Police. They still have my car." Rick grumbles. "I've just got that new car too."

"Okay Mr. Castle… I can not verify your statements now, Rest assured I will. However, I know you would not pervert the course of justice, even for your mother. However, eyewitnesses do not tell the whole story. I'm going to believe you that the victim was in mortal danger." The Captain says.

"So are you going to let my mother go? She has no motive." Rick says.

"Well Mr. Castle…I think if she is not charged, then the murderer will strike again. This time it is your mother. We need to look like we are booking her. I need you to look as upset as possible." The Captain says.

"Captain, that is quite easy for me to do. I'm quite upset even now." Rick says.

"Good. So we are agreed Martha will be accused and arrested for show. Then Espo and Ryan are to escort her to a safe house." The Captain says.

The men all nod their heads…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Captain Victoria Gates is a skilled interrogator. Her years with IAB have given her the skills to weed out the truth from any dirty cop or murder suspect. As she looks at the two-way mirror, then at Martha Rodgers her mind is racing in a thousand different directions. There is much riding on her next move. She quietly thinks to herself about which tactic to use on the elder woman. She has her doubts about her actually committing this crime, but she could not show her cards just yet.

Victoria knows that Rick is observing. Would this be a problem for her, she did not know. She knows that Rick is one to always pick up on clues and facts that most everyone else overlooks. The thing she does not understand is that while he is very intelligent, he almost always makes himself look like he is the person who seems to be the last one to put the puzzle together.

_"Maybe he wants to make his girlfriend look good?"_ She thinks to herself.

She glances back at the mirror, then recalls the conversation in her office.

"Sir...Captain I promise to keep my observations to myself and not in any way interrupt what you are about to do." Rick says hoping the Captain would not hold anything against him.

"Mr. Castle, I need to know that there will be no outbursts from behind this mirror." Gates says.

Just as he was about to agree she adds, "That means not a peep. As well as rapping on the mirror also. Do I make myself clear?" She asks.

"Yes Sir...Crystal." Rick replies being glad that he could at least be able to observe.

Entering the interrogation room she brings her eyes to Martha. She feels bad for her in a way. She is still trying to put the scene together in her mind. The answers would come if she asks the right questions.

"Mrs. Rodgers, since your legal counsel has arrived. Have you have had enough time to confer?" She asks.

Jeffery her attorney looks at his client who nods, then turns to the Captain.

"Mrs. Rodgers is ready for any of your questions." Jeff says.

"Ok, let's start. Are you familiar with or do you know a woman by the name of Helen Diaguardi?" The Captain asks

"Captain, I know of no one by that name." Martha honestly replies after talking to Jeffery.

"Thank you Mrs. Rodgers, now, does the name Walter Papadakis mean anything to you?"

"Well, yes it does." Martha states sadly after Jeff coaxes her.

"Would you please elaborate, Mrs. Rodgers?" The Captain asks.

Again Martha confers with her attorney. He nods, then looks at the Captain.

"He is my ex- husband. I divorced him over 7 years ago. He defrauded me of over 3 million dollars. However, I forgave him for being who he is. He actually did me a favor. Before when it was just him and me, I unfortunately did not pay much attention to my beautiful son and granddaughter. I was too self absorbed. However, after I was left destitute my son, whom I am so proud of had allowed me to move in even though I have neglected him for so long. I bore no animosity toward Walter at all." Martha states.

Rick is amazed. His Mother never acknowledged her imposition before. He feels good that she has admitted it to the Captain though he would have preferred to have her tell him herself. Rick listens more closely.

The Captain is jotting down notes. She knows now that she is not guilty at all. However, to flush out the killer the interrogation must continue.

"Ok Mrs. Rodgers so we have established that you knew the deceased. So when did you have contact with him?" The wily Captain asks.

Again Jeff confers then nods his head. Rick is worried that Jeff will never object.

"I have not had any contact with my ex-husband until he appeared today on stage." Martha replies.

"Ok, so did he tell you why he has suddenly appeared?" the Captain asks.

This time Martha just answers without Jeff's input.

"He did" Martha says.

The Captain is surprised. She thinks that given Martha's other lengthy explanations this short one is very unusual.

"I see would you please give me the reason?" the Captain asks.

"He said he was in trouble that someone is coming to kill him. I did not believe him. He then commented how good I looked and how he wishes things were different. I too wished things were different also. Together we did have much fun until we didn't. Then he told me of him doing the right thing. He is going to the police. At that point I heard a door slam the lights went out a felt a hand shove something in it. It felt slick. I spoke out Walter's name. He did not respond in the dark. Someone pushed me and I fell on my knees. This is when the lights return and I was unable to see. I heard Katherine my daughter in law's voice. As my vision cleared, I see I am kneeling next to Walter's body. There is a knife in my hand. I assumed it was the prop knife I had been handling before the blackout. I arose in horror once I saw clearly his body. I was in shock until I heard my daughter in law's and my son's voice. I dropped the prop knife, then I heard the metallic clang as it hit the stage. It should not have done that. The prop knife should have thunked when it hit the stage. The prop knife is made out of plastic." Martha explains.

The Captain smiles Martha has confessed to means, motive and opportunity.

"Ok Mrs. Rodgers you are being held for suspicion of murder. Counselor… Your client is guilty and she has confessed to motive, means and opportunity. I am charging your client. Officer Velazquez, take this prisoner to holding!" The Captain says smiling.

"Wait, I must protest Mrs. Rodgers is innocent. Martha, say nothing I will get a judge on this. You will get bail I promise you!" Jeff retorts.

"L.T. escort Mrs. Rodger's lawyer out of the station!" The Captain says.

Rick burst out of the observation area to argue loudly with the Captain.

"Captain, what's going on? My mother is innocent. If NYPD cannot see it, I will have to prove it myself!" Rick says showing visible anger toward the Captain.

"Mr. Castle I said no outbursts you just violated that condition. Get him out of here!" the Captain orders.

Rick is jostled a bit by the boys then is led down the stairs since the elevator is heading toward lock up on the 2nd floor. However, Rick smiles after he is out of sight.

"So did I nail it or what?" Rick crows.

"Yeah Castle you were very believable." Espo says avoiding getting nailed with Rick's flying elbows.

"It sure fooled me" Ryan added.

"Come on guys we need to beat the elevator to the parking area." Rick says as they run down the stairs to meet the elevator.

/ / / / /

Kate likes the booth, she is sitting in. It is an old fashioned diner the kind that is made out of a old rail dining car. There is just something that this place brings a flavor of an era back to the city. She nurses a cup of lukewarm coffee waiting for her guest. She has been there for about 20 minutes already. She knows he is going to be late since he did call to tell her.

Hearing the door open and close she looks up from her coffee. She spies the brightest smile appearing on his face as he walks over to her booth.

"Hey Dad…!" She says, smiling at him as bright as the one he has on his face.

She rises to hug him.

"So Katie, this must be serious. Are you in any trouble? Is Rick the cause? Did he do something I need to be concerned with?" Jim asks in rapid fire like he is grilling a client on the stand.

"No, Dad, please have a seat. It is not what Rick did. Dad, it is something I had to do. It is my job. Dad, sometimes I hate my job…" Kate sadly says.

"So how bad is it Katie?" Jim asks.

"Dad, it involves Rick's mom. I had to arrest her for murder. She was caught red handed standing over the body. I'm banned from the precinct. I feel so helpless. But I had to do my duty. I cannot look the other way. I still have another murder to solve in New Jersey too." Kate blurts out.

"Wait Katie, say no more. We must leave here now." Jim sternly says.

Kate immediately became silent as Jim pays for her coffees then takes a to go cup.

"You are lucky I found a close parking spot. Now get in we are going home. Drink this coffee we should be home soon. Then you may tell me what is going on." Jim orders.

Kate mutely looks at the cup as Jim drives to his home.

Jim escorts his Daughter into the house as he opens the door.

Kate looks around the room there is so much of her mother still around. She feels her loss very acutely right now as Jim hugs his daughter, then guides her to the sofa.

"So you had to arrest Rick's mother? Why did you have to do it Katie bear?" Jim asks.

Kate took a gulp of her coffee, then with tears in her eyes she speaks.

"Dad, I've been tasked to the FBI over a murder and a fraud case. Rick has been banned from the precinct. So he has gotten his P.I. license. He ends up being on the same case. He is protecting the suspect" Kate says.

"So how does this end up with Martha being jailed and accused of murder?" Jim asks.

"Dad, please wait, I had a hard enough time to get this far." Kate morosely says.

"Katie I'll be more patient." Jim promises, however, he hopes she would be quick about the explanation.

The longer she delays the longer the hurt will be.

"Dad, that's just the problem." Kate says, shaking her hair so it hides her face.

Jim notices the trait as she did when she was very little. Jim wrapped his arms around her then the floodgates open as she weeps. Jim keeps holding her until she is cried out. During the cry Jim pieces together the full story. She is convinced her marriage is over that Rick hates her and she would not blame him.

"So what are you going to do Katie bear?" Jim asks.

"Dad, I still have another murder to solve. I have to do my job. Dad, I know that this is asking a lot, but could I stay here tonight. I don't think Rick wants to see me." Kate asks in a very small voice.

"Katie, of course you may stay here, though, do you want my opinion as a lawyer?" Jim asks.

"I'd take any insight that you might offer." Kate earnestly says.

Jim chuckled, knowing that he is no longer the lawyer that he once used to be. Though, he did have an idea for her.

"Katie, while I know that you seek justice for every victim that you come across in your cases, I am inclined to believe that the case with the woman in New Jersey and the case with Walter in the theater are somehow related judging by what you have already told me." Jim explains.

"Dad, what do you mean?" Kate inquires.

"Katie, look at the similarities between the two cases. Both victims lost their lives to a knife attack. They knew each other, and they both have for the most part do not have any witnesses to the crime." Jim says.

Her phone vibrates indicating a call.

"Dad, give me a minute, I need to get this." Kate says getting out her phone.

"Alexis?" She asks.

"Kate, do you have a second to talk?" Alexis asks.

"Now is not a good time Alexis." Kate replies.

"Where are you right now?" She asks being very worried since Kate did not sound like herself.

"Actually, I am at my dad's house. Alexis I'm in no condition to go anywhere." Kate slowly responds

"Kate, Are you sick?" Alexis asks worriedly.

"Yeah, Alexis I'm coming down with something" Kate says with a yawn.

"Oh well it's good that gramps Jim is taking care of you. Are you sure I cannot bring you something like chicken soup from Won's?" Alexis asks.

Kate's stomach rumbles at her suggestion which Alexis can easily hear.

"Ok Kate I'm coming over. I won't take no for an answer. Tell gramps Jim hi for me." Alexis says as she hangs up.

Kate looks at her Father.

"What am I going to do now? That was Alexis and she thinks I am sick and is bringing chicken soup from Won's." Kate asks.

"Katie bug, let her come. I think she might know more than you. Besides chicken soup from Won's is too heavenly to pass up." Jim says smiling. "You will see something good will come of all this. Why don't you lie down in your old bedroom? I will wake you when the soup arrives."

Kate follows her father's advice and soon she is fast asleep.

Soon Kate is awoken by a tap on the door and the smell of the soup instantly sets her stomach rumbling. Kate looks up to see a familiar red head carrying a bowl plus two sandwiches. Kate suspects her father made those sandwiches to complement the soup. Alexis brings the tray closer then places it on the bed. She smiles at her stepmother.

Kate quickly devours the food. Once sated, she looks at Alexis as she gazes around her stepmother's room. Alexis finds everything about her Stepmother's early life so fascinating.

Alexis notices the food has been consumed. She moves the tray.

"Thank you Alexis I appreciate your kindness." Kate sadly says.

"Kate, cheer up. I know you have a job to do. You should be proud." Alexis brightly says.

"Why should you be glad that I had to arrest your grams?" Kate asks being very perplexed.

"Oh, so dad did not tell you?" Alexis asks.

"He did not tell me what exactly? Alexis what are you trying to tell me?" Kate asks.

"Well, didn't you talk to Dad? When I talked to him, he says he was not angry and was supposed to call you. Have you been avoiding dad's calls?" Alexis inquires.

"Yeah, I guess I have been avoiding him. I guess I will call him now. I need to apologize." Kate says.

"I guess you might but before you call him I do have a few questions." Alexis asks.

"Ok Alexis I'll answer them as best as I can." Kate says.

"That is fair…Kate I've gotten the autopsy photos from Lanie. She says that unless grams grew a foot taller and put on at least 100 pounds, she could not inflict the damage that was done to Walter. Grams is innocent. Also, I've been helping dad. I saw the autopsy photos and notes of the first victim. I have a pic here on my phone. Do you notice something?" Alexis asks.

"No…It can not be…I killed him!" Kate gasps.

"I do not understand who did you kill?" Alexis asks.

"Rathbone er Coonan…He killed my Mother. Alexis these wounds are an exact match." Kate says, still not believing the pictures of both victims.

"Rathbone…? Who is Rathbone…Is he the killer Dad paid 100,000 for several years ago?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis, how do you know that?" Kate asks.

"Kate, I know much about what my dad spends his money on. Like the 10 million he spent on an art exhibit?" Alexis says.

"10 million…? He never said it cost that much!" Kate says.

"Well, he never would. However, all large purchases have to be okay-ed by me. I'm sort of his insurance policy so he won't over spend. You will have that dubious honor for now on. Surely you have spoken to the accountant and have signed all the forms?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah, but honestly those meetings just bored me. I guess I must read up on those papers. I would not want to be slacking in my duties." Kate says.

"I suppose you are going to call dad now. I'll be downstairs talking to gramps Jim" Alexis says as she takes the tray out of the room then closes the door.

**A/N: A very special thanks to phnxgrl for helping me with this chapter. As a beta she can do just about anything!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kate untangled her legs swing them to the edge of the bed. Sitting cross legged is a thing that little kids do. Now her legs just ache. She leans over to the nightstand where her phone sits idle while charging. Unplugging the smart phone, she swipes the face. It comes to life. Her hand scrolls through the contacts, then after finding what she is looking for she pauses.

She is amazed with the conversation that has taken place not more than three minutes earlier. She has no idea that Rick actually did spend 10 million dollars for that hideous art creation. Besides, she totally spaces that she is now handling Rick's larger purchases. Her thumb hovers over his contact info. She hesitates for a second trying to find a way to apologize to Rick for her dumb actions regarding his mother. She needs to do this. Dropping her thumb on the number, the phone makes the connection.

It rang just about 5 times before an out of breath Rick answered.

"Castle" He answered.

"Rick, it's Kate." She says as she strains to hear what exactly was going on during the call.

"Oh hey, Babe… What's going on?" He asks, sounding genuinely happy to hear her voice.

"Rick, we need to talk. Where are you?" Kate asks with her radar going up.

"Kate, I can't talk right now. I promise I will call you when I am free." Rick says.

Kate is puzzled at his reluctance to tell her where he is.

"Sure, Rick… Why won't you tell me what's happening?" Kate asks.

"Kate love, I would dearly like to tell you, but it is still PI business. Once I get the client to sign off I promise, I'll tell you everything." Rick explains.

"Okay Rick I understand. You will find me here at my Dad's just come as soon as you are able Okay babe?" Kate says wistfully.

"Yeah, Kate at your Father's, I got it. Hopefully, I will be there soon. I love you. I want you to know that I really have to go…Always Kate." Rick says with much feeling.

"I love you babe, I'll be waiting for you. Bye husband." Kate says as she thinks she hears Espo's voice in the background as he hangs up.

/

Rick pockets, his phone. As he looks up at Espo and Ryan they ask in unison

"Beckett?" They ask with eager faces.

"Yeah, Guys we need to wrap this up. I want to get to her as soon as possible Ok?" Rick points out.

"Man, Castle I sure hate to be in your shoes when you have this talk." Espo says as Ryan nods in agreement.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rick replies.

Rick takes a look at what they have already accomplished. He looks around. The elevator has just opened and his mother has tears rolling down her cheeks. Ryan and Espo have stationed themselves on each side of her.

"Richard…What is happening…?" Martha begins to say except her voice die out as both Espo and Ryan put their fingers to their lips.

Rick smiles at her as the boys shuttle her quickly into a rental car. They sit on either side as Rick gets in to drive. He has programmed his phone to go directly to the safe house. Rick uses the back way to exit the parking plaza away from the precinct. Looking around they act like their heads are on swivels.

"Is everything clear LT?" Espo asks to the radio in his sleeve.

"Detective it is 5 by 5 here. Good luck." He replies.

They shut down the radio. They are going radio silent for now on. Once they are clear of midtown they move north into White Plains.

"I know where we are!" Martha exclaims. "We are going to Burberry farm."

"Mother that is Blue Berry and yes we are. It is off anyone's radar and it is still listed in Great Aunt Ethyl's name. There is no connection between you, me or even NYPD." Rick says as he turns onto the gravel drive. "There is no neighbor in any close vicinity either."

Rick pulls the car around back and under a hedge. The rental GPS is already disabled, but just on the off chance it is able to send a signal the metal shed which is covered in blue berries will prevent that.

Rick ushers Martha into the farm house as the boys clear the rooms. Rick starts a fire in the main fireplace. It will be a bit cold still. The boys start at unpacking the dry goods and food for the refrigerator. They have stocked it for at least 8 to 10 days.

"Okay Mother, as you have suspected you are not actually arrested. However, if you cause any sort of trouble that will become a reality very quickly." Rick warns. "Good, now that I have your attention. Follow Ryan, and he will give you a tour while I will get us some lunch."

Okay Mrs. R, let's set some ground rules. First, there is to be no contact with the outside world. Either myself, Castle or Javi will be here at all times. If you need anything, ask either of us. So you have nothing to worry your pretty little head" Ryan says.

Just as Ryan had finished, Rick came out of the kitchen with grilled cheese for Ryan, a BLT for his mother and ham sandwiches for himself and Espo along with drinks for everyone. They sat and ate in silence.

"Rick, we have her here we are good. You need to get back into the city, Pronto." Ryan says.

"Yeah, you are right, Ryan… Thanks you guys!" Rick says

"Please be extremely careful out there Richard. Please return back safely." Martha implores.

Rick exits the farm house, then goes across the field to find the other car waiting for him.

Rick drives back to the city wondering what to say to Kate.

The drive back to the city is uneventful. Rick believes he has thought of everything. Now what is left is to collect Kate then start back at the beginning.

He drives up to the house and notices Alexis' car is in the driveway.

_"Why didn't Kate tell him his darling daughter is here?"_

/

Kate has some time before Rick arrives. So she decides that since she has time to kill she would run financials on Helen Diaguardi. Since her laptop is synced her desk computer at the 12th. She would run the search of the records right here. She would need to pull her laptop out from her bag which she left conveniently downstairs. She heads for the stairwell where she hears her father and Alexis having a conversation. She stops to listen intently to the conversation that was going on between her dad and Alexis in the living room.

"Alexis, this is a very big opportunity for you. But why do you think that you need to make a decision so quickly?" Jim asks the young woman.

"Well the offer only has a 48 hour shelf life. I mean, if I really want to pursue this line of work, but part of me, call me silly, part of me wants to follow in Kate's footsteps." She admits

Jim thinks about her last statement. He can't believe that she wants to become a cop. He has a lump in his throat, because he knows Alexis is so much wiser beyond her years. He has an idea of what she is not telling him, but he needs to confirm it.

"Alexis did you know Kate had the dream of becoming the first female US Supreme Court justice in the country?" he asks.

"And that's my point exactly. I want to make a difference with my life and if I can do so by attending Stanford and becoming a lawyer, I could carry her dream to its farthest." Alexis points out.

Jim is at a loss right now. He now sees the conflict that is presented before her. While taking the internship with Lanie would mean she could be close to home, with family around. However, enrolling at Stanford, she might possibly follow Kate's dream. Anything is a possibility for Alexis. She has the drive and compassion to achieve whatever she puts her mind to doing

"Alexis, I'll be right back, " Jim says, patting her hand.

Kate is discovered by her father on the steps.

"So Katie bug you have decided to join the land of the living?" Jim teases as she accompanies him to the kitchen.

"Dad, I can't believe Alexis would do this." Kate confides.

"Kate you need to understand whatever choice she makes, you have been such a positive influence on her. It will only be a positive choice. She looks up to you for the hard choices in her life. I've seen the two of you together many times before talking about everything from boys to your wedding plans." Jim says.

Kate takes this information to heart. She reaches into the bag, then pulls out her laptop. She sets up her search parameters, then look lovingly at her dad once more. He returns that look. Kate's laptop pings with the results from her search. As she looks at the results she catches a glimpse of Alexis swiftly returning to the living room. Kate knows she is eavesdropping.

/

Rick stands unsure of himself at the front door. He wants to knock, but he really does not want to face the wrath known as Kate Beckett. Mustering all his courage, he knocks lightly. It takes a while, but the front porch light comes on and the door opens revealing Jim.

"Rick, it's a pleasure to see you. How are you?" Jim asks as he moves to let Rick enter the house.

"I'm doing fine, Jim. How are you doing?" Rick asks, entering the living room to spy his daughter sitting on the sofa.

"Pumpkin, I did not expect to see you here." Rick says a bit surprised.

"So, since the family is all here except poor Martha why don't we all break bread? I have a roast in the oven just waiting to be eaten?" Jim inquires.

"Jim… That is a splendid idea. Kate, are you up for something to eat?" Rick asks addressing his wife.

"Yes, I think I am able to eat something." Kate says.

"Wonderful, Pumpkin, are you joining us?" Rick asks.

"Sure dad, I'm getting hunger pains just smelling that wonderful aroma." Alexis confides.

"Great, why don't you set the table while I'll get the drinks and Jim will plate the roast." Rick suggests.

Kate removes her laptop off the table. A new table cloth is draped, then the rest of the settings are placed. Rick returns with the drinks as Jim brings out the roast.

The family eagerly digs in after saying grace. The conversation now turns to Alexis.

"Rick, first I need to tell you that your daughter is an amazing person. She somehow seems to put everyone first before her own needs." Kate begins as Jim listens.

"Ooookay" Rick says drawing out his reply.

"You see, Rick, Alexis has an opportunity to become something great. She has a hard decision to make and Katie wants you to understand that this decision has been thought through. Katie has told Alexis her thoughts and now they want to tell you." Jim says picking up the conversation.

"Pumpkin, talk to me, I won't judge you." Rick says as he turns to talk to her being very supportive.

Alexis looks to Kate, Jim and then faces her father. Kate nods, giving her the okay.

"Dad, I kinda have been doing this behind your back. I admire the way Kate wanted to become a lawyer before her mom was taken from her. After giving this a lot of thought I have decided to follow Kate's path. I want to attend Stanford and study to be a lawyer." Alexis says.

Rick is stunned. He never had seen that coming. He wonders why she has decided not to talk to him before now. He just sits there trying to gather his thoughts from the bomb that has just been dropped on him.

"Alexis, you know that I will support whatever you want to do with your life. So while I'm a little hurt that you could not and come and talk to me about it...I think that this will suit you perfectly." Rick looks at Kate then he sees a slight smile on her face.

"Dad, are you mad?" Alexis asks.

"Pumpkin, I am a little hurt. Why did you not want to talk to me about it?" Rick asks.

"Rick, actually she confided in me. She was just asking about different law schools about 2 weeks ago and I gave her what I knew. At the time I never put it together until now." Kate says holding his hand.

If it is possible, he is now even more deflated upon hearing this than before.

After the meal is over, Rick and Kate move to her old bedroom for privacy. Rick moves over to kiss her.

"Oh, I have been aching to do that since I laid eyes on you" Rick confides. Kate, it is not your fault. We have proof Mother did not murder anyone."

"So what happened during the interrogation?" Kate asks.

"Well remind me never be in the box with your boss. She could convict a ham sandwich and make the sandwich want to commit suicide by mustard." Rick says as Kate lightly laughs.

"Yeah, I've seen her in action. So if Martha is not in bookings where is she?" Kate asks.

"Well, somewhere safe and out of the way. That killer is very smart. He had to be convinced we are not on to him." Rick says.

"Oh, that is interesting. So what are our plans now?" Kate asks elated that Rick is such a forgiving guy.

"Well, I figured since you are still assigned to the NJ case we would go investigate there." Rick says.

"Oh, that is good Rick. By the way, I chased down the financials on Helen. I think that I've found a lead in this case." Kate says.

"Well, let me see what you have." Rick says impatiently.

"Well, Rick, it is on the laptop downstairs." Kate says.

"Well, why are we waiting? Let's go downstairs." Rick says as they exit the room then once again are at the dining room table.

"Here is what I found. Rick, the son will inherit a large stock option she had purchased about 10 years ago. It's worth millions. I'm thinking that with Helen out of the picture. With Walter being murdered too I think the son looks for it all. I think that we should go and run his background." Kate says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kate shows Rick what she has found on Helen's son. Rick reads the financials on Tony Diaguardi. He finds that he is buried in massive debt. Rick thinks that the only way for him to get out from under is to inherit the stock in her will. There is only one problem for Tony. She is still alive. Rick places himself into this situation as if Tony is a character in one of his books.

He would think of hiring an assassin to take care of his mother. However, Rick realizes the same as Tony did that from his financials there is no way he would ever afford to pay for the hit. Rick now thinks of the resentment Tony would feel about a conman husband that she has married. There would be a voice of derision on how she never notices that he is draining her dry. Rick realizes Tony has no choice. He needs to cut the welcher off before all the money is gone.

"He should be the one to get his mother's money. Not this low life. Where did she ever find him?" Rick muses in his head thinks as his character Tony would think.

Rick now speaks out loud.

"Kate, I think I have a viable idea on what happened." Rick says.

"You do Rick go ahead…Please tell me…I hope it does not contain anything about aliens or the CIA." Kate teases her husband.

Rick looks affronted then with a twinkle in his eyes he begins.

"Ok Kate this is what we know. Tony is desperate for cash. He has made a financial mess of things." Rick states.

"Ok, that is true of these statements. So what do you think happened?" Kate asks.

"Ok, so he knows about Walter somehow and learns of his proclivities." Rick says.

"You mean he found out his step father is a crook and robbing his mother blind? That sounds like a powerful motive to me." Kate replies.

"Yes, it does. So to keep something in the family so he can inherit. He has to eliminate both Walter and his mother." Rick suggests.

"Ok, that makes sense. Rick go on…" Kate states.

"Now he has murder in mind to get rid of his problems. He knows his mother's routine by heart. He waits at her condo that day. She is out at the food store. When she returns, he attacks. He needs the element of surprise so once she is dead, she would carry the truth of her murderer with her to the grave. Tony believes that taking another life would be the hardest thing one person would do. But as he stabs her in the kidney like his instructor advises, he finds that it isn't as tough as he has thought. Maybe it is the fact that his mother has always berated and ridiculed him it public for his terrible choices in his life." Rick states.

"Wait a minute, what instructor? Did you uncover some sort of military training that is not apparent?" Kate asks.

"Kate, I'm on a roll I'll answer your questions later. Now where was I oh yes… He is kind of glad that he is the one to kill her. Once, the job is done. He needs to leave. His clothes are all bloody so he has to duck out quickly. An opportunity appears when Walter shows up. He quickly returns to his hiding spot in the condo. He watches as Walter finds his mother lying dead on the floor in the middle of the condo. Tony wearing gloves notices that Walter is leaving his prints everywhere even on the murder weapon. Tony leaves Walter to blunder around so he departs to the servants quarters knowing the maid is still out. There he watches Walter try to clean up his DNA contributions though it is very sloppy." Rick says.

"The maid quarters huh, how did you figure that out?" Kate asks.

"Kate, please wait… Now Tony changes clothes, then deposits the dirty clothes into the cleaner bag. Now all he has to do is let the maid give the laundry to the delivery person as usual. Tony knows the route then sneaks in the truck then retrieve the laundry bag. This is where he shoots my car up the following day. We were following the laundry truck. Luckily, he is not that good of a shot." Rick says.

"Thanks goodness for small favors." Kate says kissing her husband.

"So were the maid quarters searched by the vaunted FBI?" Rick asks.

"I was not brought in for that part…I'll have to ask Will." Kate says.

"Ok, you do that… Now back to my narrative… I stashed Walter in the safe house then met up with you. You know the rest of the story. Tony follows Walter somehow…He notices Martha is alone with Walter on Stage. Want to guess who Helen Diaguardi was before her first husband?" Rick asks.

"No Rick, who was she?" Kate asks.

"Jenny from the block…When I was growing up, she would sometimes babysit me. She was in the chorus line…Tony knows that theater as much as I or even mother. So it is a simple matter of shutting the lights, attack Walter, shove the murder weapon into mother's hands, then disappear out the side exit opposite from we were. Then reset the lights. We have all our attention on mother while Tony escapes." Rick concludes.

"Ok, that is very probable so where is Tony now?" Kate asks.

"Well, I suppose he is at my lawyer's office. Since Helen dies first everything in NJ reverts to Walter. So I made Walter use my lawyer. When Walter dies my lawyer is named executor of this estate." Rick proudly says.

"So were you able to track down that laundry bag?" Kate asks.

"Yep it is in the NJ State's crime lab. Guess whose fingerprints and DNA are found in the bag?" Rick asks.

"Tony's and his mother's…? Rick you have solved this case! I could kiss you!" Kate says advancing on her husband.

"Please do as much as you like, Kate" Rick states as they kiss very passionately.

Breaking the kiss Kate gets a puzzled look on her face.

"So I do not understand why was Martha involved in this at all?" Kate asks a bit confused.

"Well, it is an interesting story. Captain Gates knew that Martha would be a target so she eliminated her by rushing her off to the safe house after play acting she is under arrest. Since she is using my lawyer it is a safe bet Tony is making sure Martha is accused. So this charade is formed with the boys, the Captain and me. It just needs to look good for the cameras." Rick says.

"I see so I was worrying all for nothing?" Kate asks in a small voice.

"Kate I would never hold you doing your duty against you. You should know that by now…It was all play acting. We could not be sure if Tony has any allies." Rick says kissing his wife again.

"So how did you learn of Tony and Helen's connection to the theater?" Kate asks.

"Well, that was all Mother's doing. As we were heading to the safe house, Ryan has a folder with the picture of the deceased opened. Mother recognizes her right away. Once we found the theater connection, then finding Tony as we suspect is relatively easy. I even have a picture with Jenny and the rest of the chorus girls when I was five. Here the girl on the left holding my knee is Jenny. Notice who is to her, right…" Rick says showing her the picture.

"Is that Tony?" Kate asks.

"Yes, it is…I remember playing with him on the stages since both our mothers were in the theater together." Rick says…"So Kate, are you ready to go collar your criminal?"

"Yeah, Rick, let's go do this!" Kate says enthusiastically.

\\\\\\\\\

"Mr. Diaguardi…This is highly unusual. I cannot release any assets from my client's estate until it clears probate. I am so sorry, but the NJ law is quite specific." Rick's lawyer says for a number of times.

He is getting a headache denying Tony's requests.

"So what about the life insurance policy? It has nothing to do with the estate. My mother names me beneficiary. It has nothing to do with Walter! Besides, he killed my mother. Why would he have anything to do with that?" Tony asks.

"Ok Mr. Diaguardi let me look into that…It is not in this paperwork." Rick's lawyer states as he looks at his watch.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks.

"Mr. Diaguardi. It is late and I am late for my dinner…Why don't you leave and come back tomorrow. Maybe by then the paperwork on this insurance policy may appear." He says, wiping his glasses then placing them on his face.

Tony is desperate he needs that cash now. There is no way the wheels of justice will turn fast enough. He needs to find that insurance policy for himself.

"Ok, I'm getting nowhere… I'm now going… I will be back!" Tony warns.

"Good evening to you Mr. Diaguardi." Rick's lawyer says.

\\\\\\\

Tony storms out of the office, then right into the hands of the FBI and Kate holding up her badge.

"Tony Diaguardi you are under arrest for the murder of Helen Diaguardi, and Walter Papadois. You have the right to remain silent…" Kate says as he drops his hands.

"I do not think so… Detective." Tony says, realizing Kate spoke his given last name.

He spins around pulling out the gun from his pocket, he kept patting drawing Rick's attention. Rick notices the expression on his face change as he decides to act.

"Look out Kate gun!" Rick screams as he pushes her to the ground as the FBI open fire.

Rick covers her with his body until the all clear sign is sounded. Rick carefully inspects Kate for any damage. There is nothing but a skinned knuckle as Rick threw her to the ground.

"That was close…" Kate says, holding Rick close and kissing him. "My hero… what were you thinking!"

"What I just saved your life… I saw how Tony was fidgeting with his pocket as you stepped forward. Well, you know the rest…" Rick says.

"So you think Tony knew the jig was up and so he decided to do a suicide by cop?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, it is obvious that was his plan. If I did not intervene, he might have taken you with him." Rick says, hugging her again, glad that they are both alive and the perp is dead.

\\\\\\\

It took the FBI several hours until they have finished with this newest crime scene. Rick bundles Kate and takes her home via his driving service.

On the ride back Kate snuggles against him.

"Oh, Rick you never told me about Tony's training." Kate asks.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Diaguardi the first husband was not fond of Tony like some of the mother's husbands were to me. In his records Tony was sent to the Wentworth Academy for boys. He was enrolled under his given name Papadois. Anthony Papadois…Walter was his real father." Tony carefully covered those records once he was adopted. So Tony Diaguardi has no military record. However, Tony Papadois did. Didn't you see the family resemblance between the two?" Rick asks. "Walter confessed his suspicions to me in the safe house. The DNA proves his suspicions. We're home, let's go in I'm bushed."

"That poor woman all she wanted was her family back together. It is so sad." Kate says.

"Yes, it is quite tragic. Walter could not stop his thieving ways. Tony was all sorts of messed up. It was a very tragic situation." Rick agrees as they walk into the buildings lobby.

Getting into the elevator they push the fourth floor. As the doors open they hear loud music coming from down the hall plus some guests are arriving in front of them. Martha has gathered a few people to celebrate.

"Er Kate…Let's get a hotel for the night…Mother is celebrating and who knows when she will finish?" Rick asks while standing in the doorway surveying the party goers.

A red flash attacks them both making them step into the hall.

"Dad, you are here! What happened…Grams just appeared and will you take me with you please?" Alexis pleads as she hugs both of them.

"Ok Rick…A hotel it is…Let's get out of here before she sucks us all in…" Kate warns as they leave, they run into another group of theater folk heading toward the loft.

"Grams, sure is celebrating." Alexis says swiveling her head to look at her father.

"Yes, she has much to celebrate. Tomorrow is Walter's funeral. He is to be buried next to his last wife. I don't suppose you would be interested…" Rick asks.

"Dad, if you are going to the funeral well, I will too. He was not that bad of a step grandfather." Alexis states.

"Kate, what about you…Are you going?" Rick asks.

"Rick, if you are going I'm going too." Kate says kissing her husband…

**A/N And so ends this story. Epilogue to follow. Thanks to all who have faved and followed this fic. Special thanks to phnxgrl for all her help with this story. A great beta if there ever was one!**


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Life is a wonderful thing. At times it may drag. This will give you all the time you need to enjoy it. Then there are times when it just flies by you. Then you wonder where did all the time go? As she looks back at the last 5 years, Martha Rodgers is happy for the way her life has progressed. After being accused of murder of her ex-husband and then exonerated shortly thereafter she had made it a rule to always look at each day as it was a gift for her to use for the best.

Shortly after the "incident" she had received a phone call from a very popular Broadway producer. He is taking a chance on her. He is aware of the public outcry after they found out about her innocence. He may have a role that might fit her to a "T". Martha has seriously thought about the role. She has wondered why she is being considered for this role. It is the lead in the play. Not that she is not able to do it, (she was an actress after all!) There is a nagging doubt in the back of her mind on how he has chosen her.

She isn't sure but she has thought that her son must be involved. She would question him later. Now her mind is made up. She calls him back to accept the role. Life has also showered her with another grandchild. Her name is Caroline. She is conceived about a month before the "incident". Her arrival into this world was on May 16th 2014. She is a happy and healthy 8 pound 13 ounce 21 inch long bundle of joy. She has just celebrated her 5th birthday. Richard and Katherine have their hands full. At times between shows and rehearsals, she would take care of the toddler. She is amazed at her zest for life. Even though she was just five she acted as if she has the smarts of someone 3 times her age.

Since, the case is now closed. Martha is able to live her life in full freedom. About 2 years after the case was closed, there is a call requesting her presence at 26 Federal Plaza, FBI Headquarters. There she has met with the executor of Walter's estate and the FBI. It seems that Walter was not so forthcoming about his finances. The money he has absconded with from Martha and others have been in a Cayman off shore account sitting idle. The executor of his estate has contacted the FBI for assistance with the small inland nation.

Together with all the legal documents on his death and the executor's right to the money the banking cartel relented. Though, it did take a few bribes to get all the money back. Martha was totally unaware of this behind the scene action. Though, she strongly suspects Richard's fingerprints are all over this case as well.

Once at the FBI offices she is ushered into the room where Special Agent in Charge Sorenson welcomes her warmly.

"Mrs. Rodgers It is good to see you again. You know your family lawyer." William says.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Rodgers it is good to see you too" the lawyer says "I suspect you are wondering why you were requested to meet here?"

"Well, the thought did cross my mind… So why am I here?" Martha asks.

"Mrs. Rodgers this deals with the still open case of fraud perpetrated by one Walter Papadois. With the cooperation of the executor of his estate and the Country of the Grand Cayman we have some news for you and other he has bilked over the years." The Special Agent says.

"Martha, what the Special Agent is trying to say is we have recovered most of your money." He gleefully says.

"Well Mrs. Rodgers that is not entirely true what we discovered that Walter was a shrewd investor. He bilked you over 3 million is that correct?" the special agent asks.

"Well, it was closer to 3.1 million, but who am I to quibble over 100,000."Martha states. "So why did you need to know the total?"

"Well Mrs. Rodgers…" he begins.

"Please enough with the Mrs. Rodgers, please call me Martha Okay?" Martha pleads.

"Okay, Martha, it seems that Walter was very busy. He has created 7 different accounts. Using forensic analysis, we determined which account is yours. As my colleague has said, the initial deposit was 3.1 million. This account is now totaling 5.8 million. I am happy to say that you will receive the full amount. All you need to do is sign to take ownership of this account." The lawyer says. "Plus, I have the necessary documents here for you to sign to take control of this account immediately."

Martha flabbergasted quickly signs the documents.

"There we are done. I am so sorry it has taken the FBI so long to finally close this case." Will sincerely says.

"Well, thank you for all your assistance. I will say good day to you both." Martha says as she exits.

\\\\\\\\\

Martha flush with this windfall has to rush home to tell the family of her good fortune. Everyone is happy over the news.

"So Martha is this means we will be seeing less of you?" Kate asks.

"Well, I am sure your growing family will need the space soon. However, I'm not going too far away. I have my eye on a loft that just opened up on the 2nd Floor. It is not as big as this one, but for the price of under a million, it is a steal!" Martha says.

"Well, remember you need to get your tax guy on this so that you do not have to pay taxes on your purchase" Rick warns.

"Yes Richard, I already have a business with the Acting studio. So the business will be the buyer, not myself. I think you know about Irving? He is a dear friend. He is the one advising me. He is just a wonderful man. So we are leaving." Martha says as she hugs everyone, even Rick then she leaves in Irving's company.

After Martha leaves Rick turns to Kate.

"Will you run him for me? I fear mother is at it again." Rick says.

"Yeah knowing her track record, it is better to be safe than sorry. I'll get LT on it immediately. You never know about people, do you?" Kate says to Caroline, who is in her arms.

"Such are the perks of being 1PP's favorite Captain." Rick says, walking over to kiss his wife.

"Mommy, let me down!" Caroline says.

Kate's and Rick's fears were unfounded. Irving was very clean and a great tax accountant too.

\\\\\\\\\

It is 5 years later. She has moved out of the loft without much fanfare. Irving has been a constant companion, though Martha wisely chose to live separately.

Martha's musing is broken by the shrill ring of her phone.

"Hello?" Martha asks.

"Martha, this is Kate…" Kate says.

"Katherine… It is good to hear your voice. How are my grandchildren?" Martha asks.

"Oh Caroline is just pure pleasure she is in kindergarten now. Rick is thrilled of not babysitting though, I have news. Would you please come to dinner?" Kate asks, hoping Martha is free tonight.

"Well Katherine, I would be most happy to attend tonight's dinner." Martha states.

"Good I will tell Rick to expect you around 6 then?" Kate asks.

"Six is fine. I might show up a bit early to surprise Richard and my granddaughter." Martha laughingly says.

"I'm sure he will be surprised. Oh, by the way Alexis will be here too, along with my dad." Kate says.

"Oh, what a surprise that is. I just might go over there now." Martha gleefully says.

"That is great I will not spoil your surprise by alerting Rick. I will see you later after I get off work. Bye Martha I need to attend to some police business." Kate states.

"Bye Katherine, thank you for this most welcomed dinner invitation." Martha says hanging up.

Martha rushes around to get ready, then takes the elevator to the 4th floor.

/

Arriving at their loft, she knocks on the door.

"Mother…! This is a surprise… Please come on in. Let me look at you. As pretty as ever…" Rick says.

"Dad, you need to check on the... Grams!" Alexis says coming out of the kitchen.

"Grams' here where is she?" Caroline squeals.

Alexis is first to hug her Grams followed by Caroline, who only can hug her legs.

"Guys let mother at least sit down before you heathens attack her." Rick says with a smile then notices an odor.

"Dad, I was telling you the roast…" Alexis says.

"I've got it… Don't worry pumpkin…It will be just fine." Rick says dashing into the kitchen to salvage their main course.

Rick has rescued the meat just in time. He stands over inhaling the aroma.

Alexis being left as hostess offers a glass of red wine and two glasses of grape juice for Caroline and herself.

Rick grapples with the rest of the dinner when the other guests arrive. The Castle Clan is gathering. However, the main person has yet to appear. Finally, Kate appears, then joins Rick in the kitchen. They greet each other with a kiss as Rick hands her a glass of grape juice then winks at her.

Rick exits the kitchen, then sets the meal on the table. Everyone gathers at the table. The meal is a great success. After dinner they all gather in the lofts living room.

"So Castle what is this big announcement?" Lanie asks as everyone voices the same question.

"Okay, okay we have kept this news to ourselves for too long, so Kate, do you wish to do the honors?" Rick asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, first we need to hear from the Doctor in the family… Alexis will you give us this good news?" Kate asks.

"Well, as you all know that I have completed my Doctor's degree from Columbia. You all have been wondering what my specialty is going to be?" Alexis asks as the assembled nods their heads.

"Okay, enough suspense… with consultation with Lanie I have decided to make forensic medicine my specialty that means I will be training with Lanie soon to take over her position as head of the city ME department." Alexis announces.

Everyone gets up and congratulates Alexis for her choice.

"Okay, that is one reason we all asked you here, there is another too." Rick says. "Kate, will you do the honors?"

"Everyone, the Castle clan is going to be expanding once again. I am pregnant." Kate says beaming.

"I knew something was up with you lately." Lanie says as everyone laughs then congratulate them.

Rick moves over to his Mother.

"So mother what do you think of this news?" Rick asks.

"Well, Richard it is marvelous news I am so happy." Martha says.

Martha is one of the last to leave. She enters her home, then places another glass of wine next to her chair. She sits down, then retrieves Rick's latest book. She salutes in the air, then sips the wine as she reads the next thrilling adventure.

She thinks to herself... "Yes, life is good."


End file.
